UlquiorraXOrihime: My Love
by coober
Summary: Orihime witnesses Ulquiorra vanishing right before her eyes. His last words being 'Were you afraid'. Will he return back to his beloved Orihime? If so, what will happen on their long journey? [OrihimeXUlquiorra] -pairing C:
1. Goodbye

**A/N:This is my first chapter of my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it and I know its very short...I have it all planned out so don't worry(:**

* * *

><p>Orihime stood there in awe. Ulquiorra was disappearing right before her eyes:<p>

Her only love. All the time they had spent together was gone. All the memories

they created, never to be seen again. He held his hand out as he was vanishing.

"Were you afraid?" Ulquiorra asked the trembling woman.

"N-no. I-I wasn't." she said trying to hold back the tears.

She didn't want him to leave her forever. She had never wanted that.

He smiled.

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit you." He said in a gentle voice.

Before completely disappearing he mouthed the words, "Don't worry, my love. I'll return".

Ulquiorra then smiled and vanished.

_'What does that mean?'_ She thought to herself.

Ichigo fell to the floor, his power completely drained.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime yelled.

She ran over to him.

"Soten Kisshun." The orange haired woman said in a quiet voice while hovering over his body.

"Ori..hime...I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ichigo managed to say.

He held a hand up and caressed her cheek. Orihime's eyes widen in shock. Ichigo knew. He knew she loved Ulquiorra, the man he killed.

She smiled painfully.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. You had to do it." Orihime said holding back the tears.

"Orihime..I love you." He said before passing out in a deep sleep.

_'Your too late you baka!'_ she thought to herself, pain welling up in her heart.

Orihime knew she couldn't love him like she loved Ulquiorra.

_ At least not anymore..._

* * *

><p>Days later Ichigo awoke to see Orihime by his side, asleep. He smiled to himself, only to show a sad face while thinking about her crying. He had killed the man she loved.<p>

Ichigo watched her sleeping face. She really was beautiful. The sun glistened against her cheek perfectly. Her hair sprawled across the bed. He wondered how much longer he'd be able towatch over her. She began to moan. That's when he noticed it, a tear sliding down her cheek. What happened next, he never expected.

"Ulquiorra..."She murmured.

He really did cause her pain. What could he do? He knew that she didn't love him, she loved someone else. She finally awoke.

"Hmmm...Ichigo?" she asked while wiping her eyes.

"ICHIGO! YOU'RE OK! I'M RELIEVED!" Orihime shouted while hugging him.

He smiled. Had she stayed up every day healing him?

"Orihime, are you okay?" Ichigo asked in a soft, yet concerned voice.

Orihime soon let go of him. She knew what he was really asking. A serious face had arisen.

"Ichigo." She said while looking at him with an unwavering expression.

He was taken aback at this side of her. Had he really broke her?

"I'm fine so don't worry and get better." Orhime replied in monotone.

Soon she got up and walk towards the door.

"Ichigo, get some sleep." She said while wearing a sad smile before leaving.

Ichigo's eyes were wide open the whole time.

_'Oh my god. I really did break her. She snapped. It's my fault_.'

What could Ichigo possibly do to make Orihime go back to the way she used to be?

* * *

><p>Orihime spent her days in her apartment, locked up in her room. She didn't want to leave or go outside. All she could think about was Ulquiorra. The words he said to her before he vanished.<p>

_'Don't worry, my love. I'll return.'_

_'Would he really come back? How?'_ That's all she thought about while locked up in her room.

_ 'I can't just sit here and sob all day. I have to be happy, for him.'_ She thought, clenching her fists with determination.

Even if she had to force a smile on her face, she'd do it for him.

_'He won't go back on his word. I know he'll come back!'_ Orihime thought with a warm smile.

That was the first night she went to sleep without crying.

* * *

><p>In order to forget about everything, Orihime decided to take a stroll in the park. Orihime smiled as she admired the flowers and trees. She sat down on the bench and stared up in the sky.<p>

_'He's out there somewhere. He'll come back for me.'_

Orihime snapped out of thought when she suddenly felt an ominous spiritual pressure appear nearby. She looked up and saw an arrancar in front of her. It was none other than, Loly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she said with an evil grin.

She pulled Orihime up by her hair.

"Aizen-sama is in need of your service, but I don't see why he chose you. You're so helpless!" she teased.

_'Why me? what does he want?!'_

"Hmmm...but I have other ideas." She said with a smirk.

Orihime's eyes widened with shock. The look in Loly's eyes made her feel terrified. She then dragged Orihime across the grass and tossed her on the hard cement floor.

"Ha! Look at you! What can you possibly do?!" Loly shouted victoriously.

She then walked up to Orihime, who was lying helplessly on the floor, and kicked her ribs.

***CRACK***

Her rib broke.

Orihime screamed in pain. It seemed as if nobody could hear her.

sama use you now." She said, a dark desire filling her eyes.

Loly walked around to Orihime's side and smashed her wrist.

***CRACK* **

Another broken bone. She heard each and every single bone crack into pieces. How many times would she have to scream in order for her to stop?

Orihime screamed bloody murder. Still no one replied to her plea to help. Tears streamed down her face.

'This is it...' She thought.

"Humans are so weak! Look at you!" she said while giving one last kick to her gut.

Orihime started coughing up blood and wheezing. The pain was unbearable.

"Lol..y.. pl-ease..st-op.." Orihime beseeched.

Loly's eyes were gleaming with anger.

"You bitch. Begging me now isn't goanna help." Loly raised her hand to slap Orihime, but was stopped with another hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Who's hand could that be? MWAHAHA, Until next chapter ;)**

**~Coober**


	2. My Love Returns

**A/N:** **Konichiwa everyone! i hope you enjoyed the first chapter _Goodbye_ of my first ever fanfic! i have been writing for awhile but finally decided to publish my work here(: I'll do my best to publish new chapters every day or so. I hope you keep reading this series, give me reviews and requests for new chapters! Arigato!**

**Note: This chapter is updated and kinda rewritten. I tried not to change too much stuff. Just corrected some things. I mean this was only me second chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Loly raised her hand to slap Orihime, but was stopped by another hand<em>.

The hand belonged to none other than Ulquiorra. Orihime lye there, wide-eyed.

'_He really did come back_.' Orihime thought to herself.

"I suggest you stop." He said, enraged.

"U-ulquiorra-sama! I had no idea you were alive! Umm..this..she asked for it!" she blurted out.

Ulquiorra grasped her wrist so tight it broke.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Loly screamed in pain and agony, clutching her limp wrist.

He then threw her against a tree and walked over to Orihime, who still lies on the ground stunned.

"Orihime. Sorry I'm late." He said while showing a sincere smile.

His eyes glance over her broken body. Blood was everywhere. She was going to die if he did nothing. He showed a heavy hearted face.

'_If only i came here faster.._.' He mentally screamed at himself.

Ulquiorra kneeled down to her and gently picked her up princess style.

"AHHHH!" she shrieked in pain.

An extreme amount of pain waved over her entire body. He was perturbed at the state she was in.

"I'm sorry Orihime. Just hold on a bit longer." He said as he turned to look at Loly. "Loly. Let me make this clear. If you ever harm her again, your life will be the price." He stated in a cold tone, eyes full of nothing but hate towards her.

Ulquiorra was serious and would show no mercy towards anyone who dared to lay a finger upon Orihime.

He then flash-stepped away.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stared down at the girl in his arms, crying in pain because of her broken bones. He hurried and soon came to a stop at a house. The espada walked inside and placed her on a bed in one of the rooms. As he tried to put her down a painful shriek came from her mouth. Ulquiorra looked at her with a pitiful face.<p>

To see the one he loves dearly in agonizing pain; it's too much to handle. He knew if he ever saw Loly again, she would definitely pay for what she had done.

"Orihime, I'm so sorry I hadn't come sooner for you." He said desperately.

"Ul…quiorr…a. please. Don't worry. Ill heal myself in no….time.." she said while coughing up blood.

"Orihime!" he called her with wide eyes.

"Soten ..kisshun…" she managed to whisper.

One of the flower petals came out and started to heal her. Shuno, one of Orihime's flower petals, stared at her in shock.

"W-what happened!?" He said as he turned to look at Ulquiorra. He showed an emotionless expression.

"An arrancar attacked her." He said in monotone.

But really inside he was crying and screaming wanting someone to help her, anyone

"I see." Replied Shuno.

He started to heal her broken bones. 45 minutes later of screaming, more like screeching, he finished and let Orihime sleep.

Shuno turned and floated to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, Espada number 4, do you care for Orihime?" He asked.

He stared at him with a blank expression

"….I truly love Orihime Inoue." He stated in a serious tone, looking Shuno in the eye.

Shuno was wearing a blank expression, and then suddenly showed a gentle smile.

"Thank you. Please take care of her. She's a kind-hearted girl and deserves the best. I trust you Ulquiorra Cifer." He said radiantly.

"Will she recover?" he asked anxiously, showing a troubled face.

Shuno could tell he genuinely cared for her. He was relieved and could now relax knowing who Orihime would be with.

"Well, she had 2 broken ribs and her wrist literally had broken in half. But with how long I healed her for she'll recover just fine. Just don't let her over-do it." He told him.

Then he suddenly went back to Orihime's hair pin.

"I hope she'll be okay." He muttered to himself.

He then sat down in the chair next to the bed Orihime was sleeping in and waited for her to wake up. All he thought about while she slept, was her well-being.

'_Please be okay, my love_.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since this chapter is very short, I would like to apologize but as you read on my writing gets better and so does the chapter length. I hope you give it a chance reader!**

**Love you guys! **

**~Coober**


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: Well this is a first for me! I'm finally writing a lemon...kinda. Well anyway I don't own any of the bleach characters, yada yada and so on(: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Two days passed as Orihime slept, but Ulquiorra stayed right beside her the whole time not saying a word. He just sat and waited for her.<p>

Then it happened.

She awoke from her slumber just like sleeping beauty. That was the perfect way to describe her.

The sun hitting her slim face perfectly. Her bright orange locks of hair fell down flawlessly as she sat up against the bed frame. "Hm? Where am I? What happened?" she asked aloud. She turned her head and saw Ulquiorra.

She was bewildered and didn't know what to do. So many different emotions built up in her. Happiness that he came back, sadness when she remembers his death and anger that he hadn't come sooner for her.

Did he realize how lonely and confused she had been? "Ulquiorra." She said trying to hold back the tears, but failed as the tears came pouring down her face.

"Orihime…don't cry. I'm here. I won't leave. I promise." He said as he got up and walked toward the side of her bed.

"I-I was s-so sad…without y-you." She said while the tears fell. Ulquiorra hated seeing her cry. It was the most painful thing in the world to him. He was heartbroken when he saw her cry.

The Espada reached out his hand and caressed her cheek, wiping the tear away. "My dear, I apologize for my absence. So don't show me such a face." He said with a gentle voice.

Ulquiorra would give his life for her. She is the one who taught him how to feel again; to love, to trust, to hate, to be angered. She made him alive again. He thought he'd never open up that locked door that held his emotions, but somehow she, a mere human, managed to do it with such ease.

Orihime filled that void in his chest and made it whole once again. She put her hand on top of his and looked deep into his emerald green eyes, as if she were trying to understand every part of him. He bent down and kissed her gently.

At first she was surprised at his action, but then deepened it. They soon parted to catch their breaths. She immediately went and embraced him in a loving hug. She was making sure this wasn't a dream, and that he wouldn't leave. Ulquiorra was taken aback at first but then showed a gentle expression and hugged her back tightly.

"Orihime." He whispered, pulling her up by her chin.

Their eyes met. They were so lost into each other, that nothing else mattered. Only now did. He kissed her once again, but this kiss was different. It showed that he would always be by her side and never leave her. She got the hint and relaxed into the kiss. Ulquiorra's hand went under her shirt and up her back, caressing her skin.

He then went up to her bra hook and unhooked it with one hand. She widened her eyes in shock and backed away from him, holding her chest while blushing furiously.

'_Are we really going to do this?_' she thought to herself.

Ulquiorra could see the shock and fear in her eyes.

"I apologize. I went too far this time." he said getting up to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Orihime said desperately.

He stopped and turned around.

"I won't do anything you don't like, so don't worry and get some rest." He said while showing a pained smile.

"Ulquiorra…stay here until I fall asleep please." Orihime said in a whisper while blushing.

He chuckled to himself softly at her childishness.

"Of course, my love." He said while sitting on the edge of the bed, caressing her hair.

Soon Orihime fell asleep and Ulquiorra fell asleep along with her, embraced in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Orihime woke up from a peaceful sleep, only to see Ulquiorra looking out the window. He wasn't wearing his normal white robe. Instead he wore normal casual clothes. She also noticed he didn't have his mask anymore. He looked, human.<p>

"Ulquiorra, I have to ask you something." She said.

"Hm? What is my love?" he asked.

"What happened to you? How did you just upright vanish and then come back?" She asked curiously, concern filling her eyes.

Ulquiorra smiled, walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"I'll tell you everything if that's what you want to hear." Ulquiorra said, holding her hand.

Orihime nodded.

"After I vanished I went to a place full of darkness…I didn't care that I'd be stuck there for eternity though. What I cared about was you. Images of you crying kept appearing…you kept calling out my name, but I couldn't do anything. Then I heard a voice. It told me if I give up half of my Espada powers to him, I could return to you. So that's what I did. I no longer bear my Espada mask and hole. It's as if I'm half human half arrancar. I still have powers and strength that exceed others, but I'm not the same. Once I saw Loly hurting you… I lost it. And that's when I showed up." He finished still holding her shaking hand.

Ulquiorra spotted tears falling down Orihime's face. His hand cupped her cheek.

'_Such warmth_.' She thought as she nudged her face into his palm.

"Ulqui…" Orihime whispered seductively.

_'She has absolutely no idea what she does to me.'_ Ulquiorra thought, trying to control himself from pouncing on her right then and there.

"If I say I'm deeply in love with you, what would you say?" Orihime asked, her cheeks showing a tint of red.

He chuckled at her embarrassment and smiled warmly.

"I'd say that I'm helplessly in love with a human." Ulquiorra said, caressing her cheek.

The Espada looked deep into her eyes, reading every part of her. Soon the distance between them was closed and their lips softly touched.

Ulquiorra peppered Orihime's face with light kisses as she giggled. He soon backed away and looked at her seriously, both their eyes turning dark with desire for each other's warmth.

The Espada placed his hand on the side of her face and looked deep into her silver eyes. Her eyes were full of lust…it was almost as if she was pleading to him; for what? I think we all know what. Ulquiorra pulled her into a deep kiss as he pushed her back onto the bed. They could have kissed forever, but the lack of oxygen didn't let that happen.

They soon parted and gasped for air.

"Ulqui…more…" she moaned.

He obeyed her request. The Espada let his hands explore every inch of her body, feeling her curves. Ulquiorra slowly pulled up her shirt, exposing her soft porcelain skin.

"Nh…Ulqui.." She let out a breathy moan.

'_Oh god…how can a human cause me to feel this way?_' The Espada thought.

He softly caressed her skin, leaving kisses as he went further down. Finally he found himself upon her pants. He looked up at her as if asking for permission. Orihime nodded her head. He could see her blush spread across her cheeks.

"Orihime…if you aren't ready, I won't do it." Ulquiorra said, trying to hold back.

His manhood was already painfully hard. His jeans didn't make it any better. She held out her hand and caressed his cheek.

"Ulqui… don't hold back anymore." Orihime said, noticing his painful expression.

He nodded his head and slowly slid her pants off. She was now wearing a tank-top, her bra unhooked, and underwear. The bulge in his pants was still painful, but he didn't want to scare her by going too fast.

'_There's no need to rush_.' Ulquiorra thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmmmmm... well then (-/-) That escalated quite quickly... I thought I should make this chapter a bit longer than the last one, even though it's not by much. I hope you enjoyed some of this fuzziness. (; Tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing, it means a bunch to me!**

**~Coober**


	4. Connected

**Ohaiyo mina! How've you been doing lately? Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have a legit reason for this... my laptop broke :( yuppp... all my stories that I pre wrote on there for here are gone... sad right? I decided to re-write them plus this chapter, so that's why it took so long... GOMEN! Anyways I have a TON more to re-write but aside from that it's going well. Some of you guys have private messaged me asking whether the story is ongoing or not and I want to make it perfectly clear. YES IT IS! Plus there is a ton more chapters so don't worry:)**

* * *

><p><em>'There's no need to rush.' Ulquiorra thought. <em>

Orihime fidgeted under his intense stare. She tried to cover her body with her hands. Of course she'd be embarrassed!

"W-wait…" She shouted nervously.

Ulquiorra stopped all movement thinking she wanted to stop and back out. Which was by all means fine with him, he wasn't going to force himself onto her.

"Why am I the only one…getting undressed?" she asked shyly, avoiding eye contact.

It was quiet for a second, but the silence was broken by Ulquiorra's chuckle.

_'She really is cute._' He thought to himself with a smile.

"W-why are you laughing?" Orihime shouted childishly.

"Fine," He said, smirking.

The Espada slowly pulled off his shirt revealing his abs and toned body, and threw the shirt on the floor. Soon he took off his pants and tossed it somewhere in the room. He was now in just his black boxers. The number 4 still remained. Orihime was awe struck. He was just so… hot. She snapped her head around and blushed furiously.

"Look at me, Orihime." Ulquiorra said seriously. She slowly turned her head around. There he stood, the moon glistening against his pale skin. The Espada's eyes were dark with desire. It was a hunger only she could quench.

"Orihime…" He whispered seductively while climbing back onto the bed.

'_His voice is so intoxicating…_' Orihime thought with a blush.

Her back was now against the bed. His muscular body loomed over her fragile one. Ulquiorra could see the fear in her eyes. He softened his expression and tenderly kissed her lips. She then relaxed and smiled softly. Their lust was taking over both of them. Orihime gently grabbed Ulquiorra's neck and smashed her lips against his. His eyes widened in shock, but soon went back to normal. She started to run her fingers through his hair while holding onto his neck.

"Nhh…nhn." Orihime moaned into the kiss. Ulquiorra's hands started to caress Orihime's face while his other hand was caressing her bare shoulder. A shiver was sent across her body.

"mhmm…more." She pleaded.

The Espada obeyed and pulled her on top of him so that she was now straddling him. She pulled her tank top off and threw it on the floor. Orihime now sat on top of him with nothing but her bra and lacey underwear on. He ran his fingers along her spine. She arched her back and moaned his name.

_'I'm at my limits…I can't take any of this much longer._' Ulquiorra thought.

"Hime…" The Espada moaned. Orihime started to feel hot down below, like she needed something. She began to grind on the surprised Espada below her.

"Nhg…" Ulquiorra grunted.

'_That's it!_' He thought.

Ulquiorra couldn't take it anymore. He gently, but quickly, flipped the fragile girl beneath him. He then smashed his lips against hers and slowly began removing her last pieces of clothing.

"Nhhn…" Orihime whimpered.

She was now naked beneath him… Boy was she a sight. His hands explored the orange haired girl's body; caressing her breasts all the way down to her abdomen. The Espada began to leave kisses along her stomach causing her to giggle. Ulquiorra began to slide his hands along the sides of her thigh and eventually met the inside her thigh.

She blushed. He smiled at her cuteness.

"Then, where do you want me to touch you?" He asked mischieviously.

She was at a loss of words. So many things ran through her mind that she couldn't think properly. He continued kissing the inside of her thigh. "Nghh..." She moaned. The Espada gently inserted a finger into her womanhood and began moving in and out.

"Mmm...nghh..uhhh...Ulqui, more!" Orihime shouted.

He obeyed and began kissing her. She began moaning louder and louder as she began reach her climax, but suddenly stopped as she felt his fingers leave her. An unsatisfied moan left her lips and Ulquiorra chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry, I'll give you something better my princess." He smiled.

He then removed his boxers and revealed his big and hard member. Orihime's face was in awe.

'_That's going inside me?!_' She thought, wide eyed.

Orihime then snapped out of thought as Ulquiorra put his member at her entrance.

"Ulqui..." She whispered with fear looming over her beautiful face. The Espada stroked her cheek gently, letting her know he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Orihime, don't worry I'll try to be as gentle as possible. Okay?" Ulquiorra said softly. She nodded her head. With that he began to enter her slowly.

"Mmm...so tight..." He moaned in a bit of pain. He looked at Orihime and saw a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Orihime, should I stop?" He asked with concern.

"No...don't... I want to feel you..please don't stop..." She said with determination, eyes full of tears. Yet she somehow kept her beauty.

The Espada continued. Soon he was all the way in.

"Nnnn..." She moaned in pain, tears still falling. Concern filled his eyes. He wanted to wash away all her pain.

"Move...Ulqui..." Orihime said like she was out of breath. Ulquiorra obeyed and began to move.

"Nhhh...mmm..." She cried out.

Ulquiorra grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulders. Immediately, she dug her nails in his back. It was okay with him. He wanted to share at least some of her pain, no matter how small. He began to move again. It hurt him to go slow, but he could handle it. It was for her afterall.

"Nhhh...nnn...Ulqui..don't be afraid...go faster..." She moaned. He then picked up his pace. Orihime's pain was slowly replaced with pleasure.

"Uhh...mmm...more..." Orihime moaned. A smile crept upon the fourth Espada's face.

"As you wish, Hime." He went faster and faster until her hips couldn't keep up with his thrusts.

"Hime..." Ulquiorra moaned, sweat dripping down his face.

"Uhh.. ...Ulqui, right there!" Orihime shouted in a breathy moan.

With that they both climaxed together. Ulquiorra collapsed beside her on the bed, careful not to fall on her fragile body. The orange haired woman snuggled into his warm embrace.

_'Does she realize at all what she does to me? Hmph, guess not._' He thought with a chuckle.

"Ulquiorra...I love you..." She said with an embarassed face. The Espada smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know... But I love you more." That caused her to blush even more of course. That night they slept in each others arms, fitting each other perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... that was...hmmm... *blushes furiously* I'm sorry! I had to do it! It wasn't a very long one...but given my circumstances you really can't blame me... but I promise to put out longer ones from here on out! It help me out a ton if you'd review my story! Arigato! \(*v*)**

**~Coober**


	5. Is It Possible?

**A/N: Hey there guys! WOW, 2 in 1 day ehh. I'm getting on a role here. Anyways this chapter is way longer than the other chapters as I promised. This chapter isn't as lemony as the last one...it's a bit more happy and serious:) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been 2 months since she had left her friends to stay with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra told her the whole story. He had reincarnated and was now half arrancar and half human. He no longer had a whole in his heart. Though he still carried the number 4.<p>

"Ulquiorra, they're probably worried about me." she said looking up at him.

"I know. Do you want to go back?" he asked. She was a bit taken aback at his question at first, but then giggled to herself lightly.

"What's so funny?" Ulquiorra asked confused.

"Nothing." Orihime said smiling to herself. "But if you have to know, I want to stay with you of course." She said in a gentle tone.

'She really could be mature for her age' The Espada thought to himself. He then showed a serious expression.

"What if I said I wanted to return to Hueco Mundo?" Ulquiorra stated. Her expression didn't waver a bit and that shocked him a little.

"Isn't that obvious? I'd go with you. Heh." The orange haired woman said confidently. "Is that what you want to do Ulquiorra?"

He looked at her straight in the eye and said, "For a while I'd like to, now that Aizen is taken care of by the shinigami." Orihime smiled.

"Then it's settled, were going." They then embraced each other in a warm hug, and the next day they were on their way to Las Noches.

* * *

><p>Now in Las Noches Orihime is experiencing some trouble.<p>

_'Hmm. My stomach has been hurting for a while, yet I'm not on my period. What's going on? Oh no, I'm gonna puke!_' Orihime thought as she rushed towards the bathroom.

"Blechhh!" Orihime said wiping her mouth. Ulquiorra noticed she wasn't feeling well.

_'Was it because of the location change? Maybe. Humans are delicate creatures.'_ He thought.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Ulquiorra asked in a worried tone. She looked up at him, hiding the pain behind her smile.

"Of course, I probably just ate something bad. You know me and my cooking." She said with a fake giggle.

She didn't want to worry him. No, that was the last thing she wanted.

Ulquiorra was NOT stupid. He could obviously tell she was lying to him. He crouched down to her level, near the toilet, and brushed a piece of hair away from her face gently.

"Orihime, if you do not feel well, please inform me. I don't like seeing you in pain." The Espada said with a hint of a smile.

Suddenly he picked her up princess style and walked to her room and placed her on the bed, under the covers.

"Rest well, Orihime." Ulquiorra said lovingly.

Soon an arrancar walked into the room, but these arrancars were different. They were happy because they were free of Aizen.

"Ulquiorra-sama, it's time to discuss that matter." She said.

"I see. It's time already, huh? I'll be right there." He said worried.

"Wait. What about this matter? What's going on?" Orihime said curiously, sitting up.

The arrancars eyes opened in shock.

"My apologizes, Ulquiorra-sama. I had no idea she didn't know." She said bowing down.

"It's fine. You are dismissed for now." He said motioning for her to leave the room.

"Ulquiorra, what's going on? Answer me honestly." Orihime asked with determination in her eyes.

Ulquiorra sighed. He then walked over to the side of her bed.

"I am to take over Hueco Mundo." He said coldly.

Orihime was at a loss for words and sat there with a blank expression, and that's when it happened.

She slapped him.

Orihime was too kind-hearted to ever hurt someone, but this she had to do. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Ulquiorra was shocked. She only ever slapped him once, and that's when he crossed the line when talking about her friends. He looked at her with a pained expression.

"Why….why didn't you tell me sooner? Don't you love me?" she asked, tears just pouring down her face.

_ 'I did it again. I made her cry._'

"Orihime. I apologize. I should have informed you sooner." Ulquiorra said bowing.

"How long have you…known?" she asked, Ulquiorra still bowing.

"Two years." The Espada replied emotionlessly.

He thought she was going to yell, but instead she sat there looking at him. It almost looked like she had no soul in her eyes.

"Lift your head Ulquiorra." The orange haired woman said with no tone in her voice. He obeyed and lifted his head.

"What will you do now?" she asked.

"I will lead Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra stated confidently.

"And is this what you want?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. I want to make our world better. I want to change it." He said.

Then all of a sudden the color came back into her eyes and she started crying, but it wasn't sad tears, it was tears of joy.

She then smiled and said, "Good. I'm happy for you."

Ulquiorra was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe his eyes. He then held out his hand and wiped her tears away.

"My dear, why are you crying now?" he asked chuckling to himself.

"B-because…. You'll be a great leader. I'm really happy for you Ulquiorra! I really am!" Orihime said giggling with tears in her eyes. He smiled to himself.

_'She could really brighten up a room in a second. I love her.' _

"As will you." Ulquiorra said to himself. She turned to him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" she said confused. _'Did I hear him right?'_ she thought to herself.

He then smiled and turned around walking away. "W-wait! Ulquiorra!" Orihime yelled.

Ulquiorra turned around and said, "My dear, I have some business to attend to. I'll be back as soon as I finish." He then turned and walked out the door smirking to himself.

_'Just what is he thinking?'_ Orihime thought to herself curiously.

* * *

><p>Another month passed since she had left the human world. Orihime would still always have morning sickness. She sat, crouched over the toilet, thinking to herself.<p>

_'Maybe I'm….no. That's not possible right?' _

she got up and started walking down the long hall. Until she saw an arrancar holding another arrancar in his hands. A girl.

He ran over to Orihime yelling, "Please save her! She got in a fight with a hallow and is hurt badly! Please Orihime-sama." He said pleading to her.

"Alright let me take a look at her." Orihime said confidently.

If she could do one thing right, this was it. She was one of the strongest healers. They walked into a room and placed her on the bed.

_ 'She's losing a lot of blood.' _

"Well, can you help her?" he asked, worried.

_'It looks like he really cares about her.' _

"Of course." Orihime said smiling. That put him at ease.

Orihime walked over to her and said, "Soten Kishun." with her hands placed above her body.

10 minutes later she began sweating, still trying to heal the arrancar. She was almost done. Pain spread across her body.

_'Why am I in so much pain? Things like this should be easy for me...Can I withstand anymore of this?'_

"Orihime-sama, please rest. You look like you're in pain!" he told her.

"I'm nearly finished." She said running out of breath.

_ 'I can do it. I can do it. I can do it.'_

Orihime stopped her powers and stood up, hiding the pain with a smile.

"There all finished. She was injured badly, so it took a while. But all she needs is a good rest." Orihime said wearing a fake smile. She then walked out the room.

"Thank you Orihime-sama!" he yelled.

She walked out the door, closing it behind her. Orihime then stumbled across the hall, out of breath, the pain spreading across her body, especially her stomach. Suddenly her legs gave out and she dropped to the floor.

"U..qluiorr..a." she tried to yell out, but had no strength to.

She lay there on the floor crying I pain. This was her only chance she has to try harder.

"ULQUIORRA!" She yelled as loud as she could.

And in a split second he was by her side.

"Orihime! What happened?!" he yelled picking her up.

"Somebody get help!" Ulquiorra yelled.

_'I have never seen him so out of character before. It must be bad, huh?' _

He then flash-stepped, as fast as he could, to the head of the healing department and placed her down on the bed. Ulquiorra stared at her with sad eyes.

"You're going to be fine, okay?" The Espada said, but obviously he was trembling.

The healer walked over to her and started to examine her body. He placed his hands above her stomach and placed a small amount of spiritual pressure over it. The healer gasped in shock.

"What's wrong with her?!" he yelled in anticipation.

"What? What's…wrong?" Orihime asked, waiting for an answer.

"Did you know Orihime-sama? How could you guys not feel it?" he asked, shocked.

"Feel….what?" Orihime asked, scared.

He paused.

"Your carrying the future leader of Hueco Mundo." The arrancar said slowly.

Silence fell over the room, until another jolt of pain waved over body.

"Ahhhh!" Orihime screamed in pain.

"Can't you do something?!" Ulquiorra yelled.

"This has never happened before….an arrancar with a human that holds one of the most powerful healing powers…" he said nervous.

Then Shuno popped out. "Ulquiorra! What's happening to her?" she said over Orihime shrieks of pain.

"She's pregnant." He said with a pale face, just standing there in shock.

Shuno couldn't believe her eyes. _'Is he really giving up?!'_

"DO SOMETHING!" Shuno yelled.

"I cant." He mumbled. He had never felt so helpless.

"Ulqu…iorr..a.. it's fine…Shuno..This obviously can't be healed. Let it …be." She said holding back the pain.

Ulquiorra was so terrified, terrified he'd lose her.

_'No. I'm not giving up.'_ He thought to himself.

He turned to the healer "How far along is she?" Ulquiorra asked seriously.

"Um, about three months. Why?" he asked, curious about his question.

"Kill it." Ulquiorra said coldly.

Silence fell over the four.

"You can't do that! That's Orihime's baby! Your baby!" Shuno yelled.

Ulquiorra snapped.

"That thing is not my child!" The angry Espada yelled. "It's hurting her… it's not my child." He said in a sad tone.

"Ulquiorra-sama I realize the position you're in, but I can't let you kill it." The arrancar said holding his ground, staring Ulquiorra in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ulquiorra said with anger, eyes getting serious.

"STOP IT! Please…just stop it." Orihime managed to say. "I will protect this baby with my life. Don't you dare lay a hand on it." The woman said protectively. "I will not die." She stated.

Ulquiorra was shocked.

"Orihime, do you realize the consequences you could face? I love you too much to let that happen. Your getting an abortion." He demanded coldly.

"No. I will not hesitate to kill anyone who tries to hurt my child. Even you, Ulquiorra." Orihime said confidently. "I will have this child. So please….please…say you'll help me." she asked, pleading to Ulquiorra, crying.

"Orihime…" Shuno said softly, returning to Orihime's hair clip.

The healer then got the hint and left the room.

"Orihime… is this what you desire? You could die giving birth!" he yelled, squeezing her hand.

"I will not die. Please just accept this child, our child. I beg of you!" she said crying, begging to him.

_'I don't want her to die, but I don't want her to feel like this. Of course I want a family with her…can I really do it?'_ Ulquiorra squeezed her hand and looked into her gray eyes.

"Fine, if it's what you truly want then I will do my best." He said, emotionlessly.

Her eyes opened wide, she was shocked.

_'Does he really want this baby?' _

Suddenly the look in her eyes changed, she was determined to get him to love this child. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the bare skin of her stomach.

"Feel, this is your child. Our child." Orihime said seriously.

Suddenly he felt it. The spiritual pressure of his child. Suddenly a tear fell down his face, a real one, and traced the mark of his other one. Orihime was stunned. She had never, ever, seen him cry. Not once.

_'This is my baby. This is the woman I love. I won't let anyone destroy it.'_ He thought to himself.

"Ulquiorra…" she said softly, caressing his cheek.

"Don't you see it now? We have to protect our child." Orihime said with tears in her eyes.

_'He gets it now.'_ He then looked into Orihime's eyes and smiled.

"I know. I promise I will protect you and our child." The Espada said bending down to her lips.

He kissed her passionately and lovingly. She felt that this moment would last forever. Orihime entangled her fingers in his hair, and he smiled against her lips.

They broke apart for air. That's when he knelt to the ground, still holding her hand, and asked, "Orihime, will you marry me?" His eyes beaming with love only for her.

"Yes." She replied softly, a single tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it?! What should happen next please review! I really appreciate it (^.^)**

**~Coober**


	6. Their Unborn Child

**A/N: Konichiwa mina! it is currently 6:50 a.m. while I am editing this. -.- Early, ne? Well, I was bored so I thought why not get some writing done? Here it is!**

* * *

><p>A small wedding was held in Hueco Mundo. Although all her friends weren't there, she was content with what she had. They were now man and wife, both leaders. All the arrancars were pretty happy with the outcome of who lead Hueco Mundo. They knew that they were the ones who'd change Las Noches for the better. She was now four and a half months pregnant, her stomach a little more visible. Orihime walked down the hall, passing all the arrancars, greeting them. Finally she got to the healing department.<p>

***A/N: They changed Hueco Mundo's structure a bit and added stuff. Such as a healing department and Ulquiorra's work room* **

"Oh, Orihime-sama! How are you?" The healer asked.

***A/N: Arrancars can be healers as well now***

She grinned foolishly, like a little kid. "Great! I'm just here to determine the sex of my baby." Orihime said excitedly.

"Is Ulquiorra-sama not here yet?" The healer asked.

"Hm, not yet. He should be though." She said worried. Then Ulquiorra walked through the door.

"I apologize for my lateness. I had business with the hallows." He said swiftly.

"Well now that were all present, let's check on your baby." The healer said with a smile.

Orihime lied down on the bed, as the healer used some of his spiritual pressure above her stomach.

"Hmmm… oh my. Well, I think you're going to be very pleased." The healer said chuckling.

"What is it?!" she asked anxiously.

"It's a….BOY!" he yelled suddenly.

Ulquiorra chuckled to himself.

"A boy." Ulquiorra said, smiling.

"OH MY GOD, WERE HAVING A BOY! YAY!" Orihime yelled.

Obviously she was the happiest. She sat up out of the bed and lunged towards Ulquiorra. He caught her and they embraced each other in a loving hug.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Orihime-sama!" An arrancar said.<p>

"Thank you!" she replied with a smile.

A majority of the arrancars were getting so much nicer and Las Noches, but some stayed the same. Orihime soon got to her room and sat on her bed. She sighed to herself.

_'I wonder what the others back in the Human world are up to.'_ She thought. _'No, I can't be thinking of that.' _

"Orihime-sama can I ask something of you?" one of the arrancars asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Orihime asked.

"My…Uh.. Friend needs to be healed and no one is at the healing department…..can you heal her?" he asked, stuttering.

_ 'Well Ulquiorra doesn't like me using my powers because I'm pregnant, but I have to help.'_

"Okay, where is she?" Orihime asked.

"Oh uh…. In t-the room down the hall…" he said worried.

_ 'I wonder what's wrong with him. Why is he so nervous?'_

They walked down the hall and into the room together. "So where is she?" Orihime asked curiously, looking around.

"I'm sorry Orihime-sama…" he said before closing the door and locking her in.

"Wait! What are you doing let me out!" she yelled, banging on the door.

"Well, I see your doing well." A voice suddenly said.

_ 'Wait, I know this voice. It's, Loly.' _Orihime turned around as Loly came out from the shadows.

"Loly..." Orihime said softly.

"Hah, I'm surprised you still know my name." The female arrancar said with an evil grin.

Soon she walked up to Orihime and slapped her, and pushed her to the against the door, hard. That caused some boxes to fall on top of her.

_'Oh no! My baby! Please someone help me, save my baby.'_ She thought to herself.

As Loly was about to throw a punch, Orihime said, "Soten Kishun!" and a barrier blocked the punch. It was her last hope.

"Haha! You're funny!" Loly said laughing to herself.

"Ulquiorra! Please help!" Orihime screamed.

_ 'I feel so helpless. I have protect this baby with all my strength.' _

"Oh, you're calling for help? Ha, don't make me laugh. He can't hear you in here." Loly snickered.

"Who can't hear?" a voice said, suddenly Ulquiorra appeared before Loly's eyes.

"Ulquiorra. I'm not afraid of you, plus I already won." The female arrancar stated confidently.

Ulquiorra's eyes raged with anger. "What do you mean you won?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say you no longer have a baby after that fall Orihime just had." She said laughing.

Ulquiorra's eyes were now furious. He put his hand on his sword and slowly pulled it out, and pointed it at her.

"Die." He said before flash-stepping in front of her and stabbing her stomach.

Loly then coughed out blood.

"Heh…. At least….you no longer have your…child." She said as her last words.

Loly fell to the floor, lifeless. Ulquiorra put his sword back and turned to Orihime who was crouched on the floor, clutching her stomach while crying.

"It…can't be…it's not true." She mumbled.

Ulquiorra showed a pained expression.

He then crouched down next to her and said, "He's not dead." Ulquiorra stated.

She then jolted her head up and asked, "H-how do you know?"

"Because, look." The Espada said while placing a hand over stomach.

"I can feel his spiritual pressure." Ulquiorra said with a smile.

Orihime smiled to herself and hugged Ulquiorra.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." She said.

"I love you and I always will Orihime." Ulquiorra said, returning the hug.

* * *

><p>She was now five months along in her pregnancy and was clearly showing. Orihime sat on her chair, hand caressing her stomach while humming to her unborn child, looking out the window.<p>

"Hum hum huh hummm, la di da." She hummed softly, rubbing her stomach.

Ulquiorra didn't like her going out much because of the incident that had taken place, so she stayed inside most of the day just looking out of the window.

"Hm, we have to think of names for you soon, don't we?" she said giggling.

"What's so funny?" Ulquiorra asked with a slight grin, walking into the room.

"Ulquiorra! I was just trying to think of some names. Come help me, wont you?" Orihime asked excitedly.

Ulquiorra smiled and replied, "Of course I will my love."

Ulquiorra sat in the chair next to hers and began thinking.

"Well, what do you have so far?" he asked.

"Kazuki is one of the names I thought up." She said.

"Is that all?" The Espada asked curiously.

"Well there was one I hope you'd like…" she began.

"Hm, what is it?" he asked.

"Haru, meaning sunlight." Orihime said with a bright smile on her face.

_'Ah, just like her. It'll fit him perfectly.' _

"I like it." He said slightly smiling.

"Then it's decided. Haru is his name." She said with what looked like the happiest smile ever.

"It'll fit him perfectly." He said softly.

"What do you think he'll look like?" Orihime asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked, perplexed.

"Well, do you think he'll look more like me or you? Will he have my personality or yours?" Orihime rambled on.

He chuckled at the thought of their child having a mean face with a nice personality.

"Well we'd just have to wait and see." Ulquiorra said with a grin.

He then reached over and placed a loving kiss upon her lips. They were going to be great parents.

* * *

><p>"ULQUIORRA-SAMA, WE HAVE BAD NEWS!" an arrancar yelled, running into his room.<p>

Ulquiorra jolted up from his desk and said, "What happened? Is Orihime okay?"

"Well I don't know if she'll stay here for long, I'll say that!" he blurted out.

His eyes filled with uneasiness.

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra asked coldly.

If someone hurt Orihime, they'd pay for it.

"A shinigami passed in from the Soul Society." he said nervously.

"Who?" he asked, worried they might take her away.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He mumbled, scared at the arrancar who suddenly look like he was out for blood.

"Make sure he gets nowhere near Orihime." Ulquiorra demanded.

"Right away, Ulquiorra-sama." The frightened arrancar said before bowing and running out the door in haste.

_ 'I can't let him take her away. She's seven months pregnant with our child. I will protect her with my life.'_

* * *

><p>"Orihime-sama! You must stay in your room! It's orders from Ulquiorra-sama!" The arrancar pleaded.<p>

"Butttttttt, I'm HUNGRY!" she whined.

"But I can't let you out of your room! It's for your own safety." The female arrancar said.

Orihime jolted up from the refrigerator.

"Safety? What's wrong?" Orihime asked, concerned written on her fragile face.

"Oh no, I shouldn't have said anything." She whispered to herself.

"Well word around is that a shinigami named Ichigo has come to take you…" she spoke softly, looking around to make sure no one heard her.

"ICHIGO?!" Orihime yelled.

"SHHHHHHHH!" The arrancar shushed. "Not so loud!" she muttered.

"Excuse me, but I have to go to Ulquiorra." Orihime said vexed, stomping down to his work room.

"Orihime-sama please be rational!" The arrancar pleaded, but it was too late.

Orihime had already busted into his room, infuriated.

"Why didn't you tell me Ichigo had come?!" she shouted, cheeks red, brows furrowed.

"It was for your safety." He said coldly.

"Safety?! What is he gonna do, kill me?" The orange haired woman snapped.

A pained expression surfaced to his face.

"No, worse. Take you away from me. Take my child." He said, sorrow filling his eyes.

Orihime saw his expression and soon calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I crossed the line." Orihome said, walking out of the room.

Before she could leave Ulquiorra asked, "Do you want to…leave?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and replied, "Why would I ever do that? I have everything I want here!" a tear escaping.

Orihime soon felt her back in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry." Ulquiorra said, desolate.

If anything hurt her, hearing him speak like that broke her heart the most.

"Ulquiorra, I'd never leave you. We have a family together, I love you." Orihime said turning around, hugging him.

Her face was nuzzled in his chest when suddenly she felt a strong spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo." She said under her breath.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He then parted from the embrace.

"Stay here." The expressionless Espada said, turning away.

"Wait!" she yelled before he could flash-step away.

"D-don't … kill him. Please." Orihime said, tears threatening to fall.

He smiled and replied, "I won't." and then he was off.

* * *

><p>"ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled, looking for her.<p>

"Where are you!?" he shouted.

"I suggest you stop shouting here." Ulquiorra said, glaring at him.

"Ulquiorra, where's Orihime? What have you done with her?" Ichigo demanded.

"She's safe." He replied.

"It's almost been a year! I won't believe it until I see her with my own eyes!" he yelled, glaring intensely at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's face didn't waver a bit.

"That won't be possible." Ulquiorra replied emotionlessly.

"If you won't tell me where she is, I'll make you tell me!" Ichigo said, grabbing his sword.

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled.

And with one hand Ulquiorra stopped his blade. Ichigo was baffled, and stepped back.

Ulquiorra placed his hand on his katana, but was stopped when he heard a woman's voice, "STOP!" Orihime was standing there, out of breath.

"Please…stop…this isn't what I …want." She cried.

She started breathing harder, harder, and harder. Ulquiorra's eyes opened in shock along with Ichigo. Ichigo could tell just by her spiritual pressure, she was pregnant. He stood there in awe. Ichigo could tell right away by her spiritual pressure, something was up.

"Orihime? Are you…pregnant?" he asked, staring at her in disbelief.

She nodded her head, to out of breath to reply.

Soon she felt her heartbeat quicken and began to wobble. Ichigo's eyes were full of rage and he dashed straight for Ulquiorra, ready to attack. Ulquiorra drew his sword so quick you couldn't even tell he took it out, and blocked him. Ichigo flash-stepped with such speed all around Ulquiorra trying to find a blind spot to attack and when he found it, he charged. What happened next, no one expected. Orihime blocked his attack with all the strength she had left and collapsed to the floor, right in front of Ulquiorra. His eyes widened, confound. Ulquiorra dropped to floor and held Orohime in his arms. He had no idea what to do. She had ran all the way out here and used her powers against Ichigo; all the while she was pregnant. He glared at Ichigo.

_'He'd pay for this. But now is not the time.' _

Soon he picked her up and flash-stepped to the healing department.

"Why would you do that?!" Ulquiorra shouted at Orihime.

She laughed and caressed his cheek.

"Because… I….love you." She smiled weakly.

"Idiot." He said trying as hard and fast as he could to get her help.

* * *

><p>Orihime soon woke up in her bed with a cloth on her forehead. Silence took over the room.<p>

_'What about Ichigo and Ulquiorra!?'_

"Don't worry about him." Ulquiorra said.

Her emotions were all over the place.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

"It's meaningless to worry. He left." He said coldly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" She snapped.

"He told me to tell you, live a happy life and come visit once in a while." Ulquiorra said.

_'He just left without saying goodbye to my face?'_ she thought with a pained expression.

"You're worrying aren't you?" Ulquiorra asked.

Her head jolted up. He chuckled.

"Of course, that's natural. I mean anyone would worry about their first love." Ulquiorra said with sorrow all over his face.

"N-no that's not…"

But he cut her off.

"It's fine. Just get some rest." He said walking out the door.

"WAIT YOU IDIOT!" Orihime yelled, throwing a pillow at the back of his head.

"LET ME FINISH BEFORE YOU ACCUSE ME!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Now, now. That was very childish. I'm sorry I should have listened." He apologized, walking back to the bed.

Then, out of nowhere, Orihime jumped into his arms and passionately kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then smiled against her lips and continued. He licked her lips begging for entrance, and she accepted. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance. She entangled her fingers in his hair, gently tugging. He put his hand on the side of her neck softly pulling her closer to him. Tingles went up and down her spine. He then stopped and parted from her.

"I have to stop or else I won't be able to control myself." Ulquiorra said, backing away.

_'He's so cute.'_ She thought to herself smiling.

"Don't worry it won't be that long before we can continue." Orihime said in a seductive voice.

"Heh. Is that so?" He said.

She was six and a half months along and is still acting seductive?

_'Am I really going to be able to hold back?'_ he thought.

He snapped out of it when he saw her crawling in bed, under the covers.

She patted on the bed and motioned for him to come. He smiled and walked over to the bed and got under the covers with her. Orihime snuggled into Ulquiorra's chest.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime spoke softly.

"Hm?" he replied, covering her protectively with his arms.

"I hope our baby will have a good life." She said.

"He will. I'll make sure of it." Ulquiorrastated confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this took me a very long time to write and to edit, so I hope you enjoy it to its fullest and leave a review for me. PWEEEZZEEEE!?**

**~Coober**


	7. Welcome Home Haru

**A/N: OMG guys you will NEVER guess how many times I had to re-edit this story! IT WOULDN'T SAVE FOR THE LIFE OF IT! IT WAS SO FRUSTRATING! GRRRR... **

**anyways, how've you guys been? B) I hope you this chapter, cuz its finally _THE_ chapter!**

* * *

><p>Now 9 months pregnant, Orihime sat in her chair, talking to Shuno.<p>

"You're gonna have your baby soon! Isn't that great?!" Shuno yelled excitedly. Orihime laughed.

"Of course! I can't wait until he's here! I'll introduce him to all of you guys!" she said with a big smile.

"Haru, come quickly!" she said talking to her stomach.

Her eyes spread wide open. "What is it?!" Shuno asked worried.

Orihime then smiled and said, "He kicked!" Shuno let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"We'll I leave you to your baby. I'll see you later!" and with that Shuno went back to Orihime's hair clip.

***GRUMBLE*** _'I'm so hungry!'_

She got out of her chair slowly, careful not to get hurt, and walked to the kitchen. She went through all the cabinets and went banging pots and pans around looking for the food she was craving, ramen.

"May I ask just what you're doing?" Ulquiorra asked, grinning.

Orihime jolted her head around causing cans and chips to fall out of her hands, looking like s dear caught in the headlights.

"U-uhh… this umm… I'M HUNGRY OK? DON'T JUDGE!" She yelled in a childish voice.

'The baby huh?' he thought to himself.

Ulquiorra chuckled and walked towards her. He moved a piece of hair from her face and smiled lovingly.

"What is it you want to eat my dear? I'll make it for you." He said.

She blushed bright red. "Uhhh…ummm… Ramen, please." She mumbled, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Alright I'll make some." Ulquiorra said walking towards the cabinet.

He reached out and grabbed some ramen and 10 minutes later it was ready to eat.

"Here my dear." He said passing the food to her.

_'Pftt, all she had to do was ask.'_ The Espada thought with a slight smile.

Orihime started drooling and looking at it like she was ready to attack. He laughed to himself and the sight of her. She then started eating it.

"Finally, this really hit the spot. It's so good, thank you Ulquiorra." She said with a child-like grin across her face.

5 minutes later she was done.

"Yummmmmm…" she said, pleased.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you want?" he asked.

"Hmmmm…. Nope!" She said. His face then turned serious.

"Are you ready for this child?" he asked looking her in the eye.

She kept up her smile and turned to face him, looking him in the eyes. In fact, it kinda scared him at how unwavering her emotions were at the moment.

"Ulquiorra, of course I'm ready. Besides there's no turning back now. Ha-ha!"

"Good. We'll you should get ready for bed. I have some more work to finish so don't wait up for me." he said.

"Ok, goodnight Ulquiorra!" she said suddenly giving him a kiss on the cheek. And then happily walked out of the room.

_'The guts that girl has…'_ Ulquiorra thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Orihime was lying down in bed waiting for Ulquiorra to finish his work.<p>

_'He must have a lot on his mind right now. He really is doing well though. I'm so proud of him! Ulquiorra wants to completely change the arrancar's and hollow's view of Soul Society. He doesn't want them to suffer anymore. So in order to achieve that, he's working really hard and stays up late. Alright, I've decided to do my best as well!_' Orihime thought, balling her fists.

An hour passed soon another hour, and another one.

_'It's been three hours! Where is he?'_

Orihime crawled out of bed, careful not to trip and hurt her baby; she is nine months pregnant now. She slowly walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Haru, where's your daddy?" Orihime whispered, rubbing her stomach lovingly.

Soon Orihime felt a jolt of pain in her lower abdomen, and felt liquid run down her leg.

She looked to floor in shock.

_'Holy crap did I piss myself?! Ulquiorra is going to be upset with me!'_ she thought, worried.

Soon another wave of pain came over her stomach and she dropped to the floor. But the pain this time was worse.

_'Oh no, it's time isn't it_?'

"Ahh…." She said holding back her shrieks, careful not to wake anyone up.

She was almost there, she can hold on a little longer, couldn't she? She then started crawling on the floor, biting back the pain that tried to escape her mouth.

"Ulqui….orra…." Orihime mumbled. Shuno popped out of her hair clip.

"Orihime!" Shuno shouted.

"Shhh… don't wake anyone up. Go and ….Ahh…get..Ulquiorra…**NOW**." Orihime said, gasping for air.

Shuno widened her eyes in disbelief. "Orihime….are you…it's time?" she said.

Orihime smiled weakly and spoke, "Yes."

Shuno booked it as fast as she possibly could.

"Orihime softly said as she lay on the floor.

Soon she felt warm hands embracing her. Orihime opened her eyes to see a blurry Ulquiorra.

"Orihime! Were almost to the healing department, hold on a little longer!" he said franticly.

And in a matter of seconds she was lying down on the bed, feeling the most indescribable pain she had ever felt.

"**AHHH**! Please…Help me…It hurts!"

she didn't care what she said now. Her mind was all over the place.

"Help her!" Ulquiorra demanded the healer.

Every time Orihime felt pain, she would squeeze Ulquiorra's hand the hardest she possibly could.

"I can't give her anything for the pain! It's too late now, the baby would be affected and suffer greatly." The healer said.

"Don't do it …. I don't…want my baby…to suffer!" Orihime managed to yell.

"Ughh….AHH!" she gasped, squeezing Ulquiorra's hand.

"It's her contractions… it's time now Orihime. Push on the count of three."

"One…..two…..three!"

Orihime took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, sweat and tears dripping down her face. Her shrieks of pain echoed the halls.

"**AHHHHHH….**" she yelled, huffing and puffing for breath.

"It's going to be fine just one more big push, okay Orihime?" Ulquiorra said, trying to calm her down.

She nodded; it hurt too much to speak.

Orihime gave one last push.

"Waaa…waahhhh." She heard an infant crying.

_'My baby. That's my baby.'_ She thought smiling.

Ulquiorra held the child in his hands and smiled.

"Orihime, you've done well. This is our son, Haru." He said, gently holding the baby out for Orihime to see.

She caressed Haru's face and smiled a sigh of relief.

_'I'm done, I can rest now. My eyes are getting heavy. Just for a little while let me rest.'_

Her eyes slowly closed as her hand fell down to the bed. Her heart monitor started to beep really loud and fast.

Ulquiorra's eyes opened wide, "No Orihime don't close your eyes! Keep them open, look at your son! Sleep later!" he yelled desperately as the healer ran to her side trying to give her his spiritual pressure to keep her alive.

"She's weak!" the healer yelled.

Ulquiorra stood there in awe. She was disappearing from him, getting farther and farther away from him, never turning back.

"Wahhh, wahhh!" Haru cried.

Ulquiorra snapped out of it and looked down at Haru, pained.

_'I'll be damned if I let her die like this.'_

He quickly put Haru down inside the warmer and rushed to Orihime's side. He placed his hands above the almost lifeless and pale woman that was covered in blood, and gave her some of his spiritual pressure.

"You promised…you promised you wouldn't die!" Ulquiorra yelled, a tear tracing the mark on his face.

"I won't….leave….you." Orihime whispered and then closed her eyes again.

The healer stopped giving her spiritual pressure once the hearts monitor stabilized.

"She's fine for now." The healer said.

"Then why…why isn't she opening her eyes?!" Ulquiorra yelled.

"She needs time and rest. Don't worry, didn't you hear her? She said she wouldn't leave you. She never breaks a promise. Have more faith in her." The healer told Ulquiorra.

"I'm sorry…. I just don't want to lose her." The Espada spoke sorrowfully.

"Right now she's fighting on the inside, fighting to stay alive for you and her child. She'll win." The healer said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sat there, holding Haru in his arms, staring at his wife who was now in a coma. Haru staring making baby noises to get his dad's attention. Ulquiorra snapped out of his daze and looked at Haru. He had raven hair and big greyblue eyes, but no tear marks. Haru looked into Ulquiorra's eyes and smiled a gentle smile. Now he understood why he didn't have tear marks. Haru wasn't meant live through a sad tragic life. Orihime would make sure of that.

_'Hah. Just like her.'_ Ulquiorra then gently embraced Haru into a hug.

"I'll protect you with all my might, Haru. You're mom will wake up soon, don't worry." He said with a sorrowful voice.

"Mmm…mma…." Haru tried to say something.

"Smart kid." He chuckled to himself.

Ulquiorra turned his attention to Orihime's sleeping face. And what he saw next shocked him. A tear fell down her face. He got up, with Haru still in his arms, and walked to the side of her bed.

"Orihime, you have to wake up soon. Haru is waiting for you…I'm waiting for you…" Ulquiorra said with a sad expression.

Her finger twitched. Ulquiorra saw this and grabbed her hand.

"You have to win this battle, for me and Haru.

" Haru was trying really hard to say something, but couldn't quite get it.

Haru reached out his hand towards her face.

"Mom? Is that who you want?" Ulquiorra asked.

Haru smiled. So Ulquiorra chuckled and took that as a yes. He slowly and gently laid Haru next to Orihime. And soon Haru fell asleep. Ulquiorra smiled sadly.

_'They look so alike. I really miss your voice Orihime.'_ He fell to the floor and simply just cried, cried, and cried.

His hands covering his face. **_'I love you.'_**

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra-sama, you should get some rest. It's bad if all you do is wait." One of the female healers said.<p>

"No, I have to be here until she wakes up." Ulquiorra stated coldly.

The healer got frustrated.

"I pity you. Look at you! Orihime-sama wouldn't want this! Think about her too!" she shouted.

Ulquiorra snapped out of it and chuckled sadly, covering his face with his hand.

"You're right, look at me. Thank you." He said.

The healer smiled. "Here, you should show Haru around, you know take him outside maybe? Orihime likes being outside." The healer suggested, handing Haru to his father.

"Wanna go outside Haru?" Ulquiorra asked holding him in his arms protectively.

Haru began to giggle and spout gibberish. Ulquiorra laughed and so did the healer; Haru was just confused but still smiled. And with that the healer walked out of the room. "Haru you really are like you're mother." He said chuckling.

"Ha…..ru…." The Espada heard a soft voice say.

Ulquiorra looked around the room.

"Who's there? Show yourself." He demanded.

"Ulqui….orra…" The female voice murmured once again.

His eyes widened in shock and he looked towards Orihime.

"Orihime?" He called her name in disbelief.

Orihime was trying really hard to breath, gasping for air, hands twitching. He ran to her side as fast as lightening.

"Orihime! It's me Ulquiorra! Haru is here too. Our baby, please wake up!" He said, pleading to her.

"I…won't…leave…." Orihime said softly.

She then slowly, but surely, tried to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry.

"Haru…..where's my baby?" was the first thing she tried to say.

Ulquiorra then put Haru in her arms.

"This is Haru, he's right here." Orihime then smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry I took so long…" Orihime said, crying. Ulquiorra embraced his wife and child in a hug.

"Welcome back." He said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Orihime thought as she sat there in her bed, holding Haru in her arms.<p>

"Haru, it's me, mommy!" She said with a childish grin.

Haru laughed and reached out his hand towards his mothers face.

"You look so much like Ulquiorra!" Orihime laughed.

"I love you Haru!" She said lovingly.

"Was your daddy nice to you while I was gone? I was gone for 5 days!" She said, talking to Haru.

"Of course I was." Ulquiorra said, walking into her room. Orihime smiled gently.

Ulquiorra thought with a smile.

"Welll did you feed him properly? Play with him? Talk to him?" She asked like a crazy, overprotective mother.

Ulquiorra chuckled.

"Of course my love. We missed you greatly."

He walked to the side of her bed, bending down to kiss her. Orihime accepted and kissed him with all the love she had for him. He smiled against her lips, and then parted.

"I love you, Ulquiorra."

He smiled, "I love you more than you could ever imagine."

Then Haru blurted out some more gibberish.

"Haru loves you too!" Orihime said, laughing.

* * *

><p>Everything was perfect when she woke up. She had her husband and her baby, what could go wrong? She was moved into her room so she'd be more comfortable. Haru was asleep in her arms as usual. Everyone in Hueco Mundo could tell that Haru was going to be a complete Mama's boy, but Orihime didn't think that was bad at all. Ulquiorra had a large amount of work to finish after he came back from his 'break'. He tried to avoid going back to work so he could stay by Orihime's side, but she insisted he go back. After all, Hueco Mundo needed him. He was currently trying to get Soul Society and Hueco Mundo together as ally's, rather than enemies.<p>

_'I can't distract him from his goal'_ she thought to herself every day.

She looked at Haru and smiled sadly.

"Daddy has to work, so for now we play!" she said with a childish grin, hiding the sadness.

Haru somehow had this connection with his mother. It's like he knew she was lying. He looked into her eyes sadly and started crying, reaching out to his mothers face with his tiny hand. She was shocked. She knew that he knew. She started crying along with him. A female arrancar walked into the room.

"I-Is something wrong, Orihime-sama?" she asked nervously.

They looked like a crying mess.

_'Yup, definitely mother and son.'_ the arrancar thought to herself.

"Orihime-sama, if you want to see him, why don't you just go?" She asked.

"B-Because… I can't interrupt his… w-work." She stammered on still crying like a child.

The arrancar sighed. Out of nowhere they both stopped crying.

"M-Maybe a visit wouldn't hurt." Orihime gave in.

The arrancar smiled. "He's in the meeting room at the moment. Go while you still have the chance, but be careful because you're still weak." She said.

Orihime nodded and got out of the bed carefully with Haru in her arms. She walked out of her room, down the hall, and into the meeting room.

"oogg….ooommm…" Haru slurred out.

Ulquiorra turned around, stunned.

"Orihime, what are you doing up?! Get back to bed, you're not fully healed." He shouted.

She showed a sad expression.

"Ha. You're right, stupid me. I can't distract you. What was I thinking?" She laughed it off, but he could tell right away what he had done.

"N-No Orihime, I didn't mean it that way. I just want you to heal quickly and get better so you, Haru, and I can spend time together." He said walking over to her.

"I'm sorry." He hugged her and Haru.

She hugged him back weakly.

_'I'm still weak. I can't let him find out.'_

"Ulquiorra, I understand 100%. I came here because Haru and I missed you…" She said looking at the ground.

He pulled her chin up and suddenly kissed her. Her knees went weak.

She pulled away from the kiss.

_'I'm so dizzy…_' Ulquiorra was confused.

"I'm sorry. I probably forced it upon you." He said sorrowfully.

_'No! That's not it!'_

He stepped away from her.

"Get Haru to bed. You too." And with that he walked away.

"Ulqui!" she shouted.

She hadn't called him that name in a long time. She gave him that nickname when they first met. He turned around bewildered. She mouthed words to him across the room with smile upon her face.

_**'Catch him.'**_ She mouthed.

His eyes opened in shock as she fell slowly to the floor, trying to protect her baby. He flash-stepped at the speed of light across the room, and safely caught Haru. Orihime fell to the floor, unconscious. Haru started crying in Ulquiorra's arms.

"Hime!" he yelled.

That was her nickname. He picked her up, along with Haru still in his arms, and raced to her room. He placed Orihime down in the bed first and then put Haru in his crib.

"That's why I told you not to push yourself Hime…." He whispered to her.

Ulquiorra kissed her on her forehead and sent an arrancar to watch her and Haru. He didn't want to leave her side, but for now he had to. He needed to finish his work so he could then spend his time with his family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if I misspelled anything. I was in a rush to redo all my editing so I probably overlooked them. GOMEN! I was just about to give up on putting up this LONG chapter because I had to redo it like 5 TIMES! But I thought that I hadn't put one up in a while so why not?**

**LOVE YAH!**

**P.S.-What do you think should happen next? PM me your thoughts!**

**~Coober**


	8. The Wedding

**A/N:Hay hayyyyy! I decided to write a bit more today. I dunno why but writing seems to calm me down...until I get writers block-.- Anywayssss be sure to read all the way to the bottom because I have some news for my loyal readers:D **

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

><p><em>'Ugh…. I'm so hungry….'<em> Orihime thought to herself as she woke up.

"Ulqui! Can you make me some fo-." She stopped her sentence mid way because she had just realized the past events.

She sprang up and searched around the room for Haru.

"Haru!" Orihime yelled.

"Shhh…. He's sleeping." A familiar voice whispered.

She turned her head to the right and saw Ichigo holding the sleeping Haru.

"I-Ichigo!" She shouted, shocked he was here.

"He looks like you and Ulquiorra…" He said smiling at Haru.

He looked deep into Haru's grey eyes.

"But he does have your eyes." Ichigo chuckled to himself.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

He lifted his head and stared into Orihime's eyes.

"Rukia and I are getting married." He said with a gentle smile.

Orihime's face lit up. She jumped out of bed and into his arms, embracing him.

"That's great Ichigo! That's just great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Orihime said with tears of joy escaping from her eyes.

"And! Rukia wants you to be the maid of honor! So, will you?" he asked.

She was stunned.

"Of course!" She yelled like a child.

She looked so happy... He laughed to himself and hugged her back.

"Thank you Orihime… for everything. You were my first love and I will never forget that." Ichigo whispered to her.

She soon let go and showing her sobbing face.

"Don't make it sound like goodbye… I'll always be here for you guys… were best friends forever." Orihime said, still crying.

He chuckled to himself.

"It's not goodbye, baka~. I came to see how you guys were doing. You seem weak… are you ok?" he asked seriously.

Of course he'd always be concerned for Orihime, even if he was no longer **_in_ **love with her. He still cared a lot about her.

"Well, considering I just had a baby 6 days ago…" she went on.

"Well, make sure Ulquiorra takes care of you. Where is that jerk anyway?!" Ichigo yelled childishly.

"Right here." Ulquiorra said, standing at the doors entrance with a frustrated face.

"Ohhh…. Hey Ulquiorra…. H-how are you? Haha…." Ichigo laughed nervously.

Ulquiorra walked into the room.

"Why are you holding **_my_ **baby?" He asked protectively.

"Ulqui… he just came to visit. He's getting married to Rukia!" Orihime said, trying to get his attention off of Ichigo.

He looked like he was ready to kill. His expression then softened.

"Is that so? Congrats." Ulquiorra said simply.

"T-Thanks…" Ichigo replied nervously.

Ichigo then stood up and handed Haru to Orihime.

"Well, I gotta go prepare in Soul Society, but here's the invite."

He handed Ulquiorra the card and came close to his ear and whispered, "Take care of her."

Ichigo backed away and walked to Orihime who was making faces at Haru. He then suddenly embraced Orihime.

"Get better, Inoue." He said with a gentle smile.

And with that he left.

_ 'Good-bye_.' She thought to herself.

Orihime then turned her attention to the irritated Ulquiorra. Orihime laughed nervously.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I don't like him touching you even if he's getting married." Ulquiorra stated.

She was shocked and then started laughing.

"Hahah! Are you jealous?" She asked, giggling.

He squinted his eyes and then wrapped her in his arms.

"U-Ulqui?" She asked.

He then licked the side of her ear. A moan escaped her mouth and grin made his way upon his face.

"And if I said I was?" He asked devilishly.

She was shocked.

"W-Wait…Haru... He needs to be put to sleep!"

Orihime got out of his grip and lye Haru down in his crib.

"Hmmmm…" Ulquiorra said devilishly.

As Orihime turned around she saw the evil smirk on his face. She blushed furiously.

"Are you done now?" he asked, walking towards her.

She nodded her head. Orihime thought he was going to pounce on her, but he didn't. Ulquiorra just simply kissed her. He backed away and patted her head, then smiled.

"Thank you, Orihime, for giving me such a wonderful life." Orihime was stunned.

"W-Where did that…come from?" she asked, confused.

He just kept smiling.

"You must have missed Ichigo and all of your friends while you were here. Yet you stayed. Why?" Ulquiorra asked curiously.

He was afraid to hear her answer.

She took a deep breath and said, "Because I love you Ulquiorra."

He felt his heart skip a beat for the first time in a long time. Only she could make him feel that way. Ulquiorra chuckled silently to himself. Silence fell upon the room as he thought of something.

Orihime showed a sorrowful face and silently said, "You…don't love me?"

Hearing her say that was like a knife to his heart. He looked up at her.

"Orihime…I…"

She showed a sad smile trying to hide the pain.

"I-Its fine! I get it…"

Orihime started walking towards the door when he pulled her into his arms.

He saw her crying face, that's when he couldn't take it anymore.

"That's not it! I love you! More than anything in this world! It's just… one day you will get old and die…but me…I'll be stuck living in this world without you! A future with you…isn't one at all."

That was the first time she had ever saw him lose his cool like that. She hugged him tighter.

"I won't leave. I'll find a way, I promise." Orihime said seriously.

She then let go and kissed him.

"If arrancars can be made artificially, then making a human into one can't be so hard." Orihime said, caressing his cheek.

His face was full of sadness. He knew exactly what she meant by that.

"I don't want you to be a monster like me. I want you to always stay the way you are. The beautiful, sweet, loving Orihime." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

She could see he was in pain. Orihime just chuckled to herself.

"I will always be the same no matter what happens to me." Silence covered the room.

"I will make plans to go to Soul Society. I need to see if they can help me in any way. Will you come with me Ulqui?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

Orihime knew the possible outcomes of becoming like Ulquiorra. Yet, she still took that slim chance.

He looked into her eyes. It was as if he was peering deep into her soul.

"If that is what you wish for, then I will go." He said emotionlessly.

Orihime knew he didn't want her to go and do this and he was just lying. She gently grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. He was a bit baffled but nevertheless pulled her into a loving hug.

"Promise me, Orihime." He started to whisper.

"Anything." She whispered back.

"Don't leave me and always stay the same." He said while hugging her tighter.

Hearing that was like a stab in the heart to her. She backed away from his embrace and soon showed a serious face.

"That's not possible." She said simply.

Ulquiorra was shocked at her words. To put it simply he was speechless.

"I would never leave you. Why in the world would you **EVER** think that?" she shouted at him childishly.

He was silent for a second, trying to comprehend the situation. Ulquiorra then chuckled to himself.

"I should have known. How silly of me. Please forgive me Hime." He said while kissing her hand.

She then smiled and said, "Let's get ready for Ichigo's wedding. After that I'll ask the captains for help."

Ulquiorra nodded.

"For now let's keep this to ourselves." He stated.

* * *

><p>Today's the day of Ichigo and Rukia's wedding. Orihime woke up and got out of bed, careful not wake Ulquiorra up, and went to check on Haru. She walked over to his crib and smiled softly, admiring her sleeping child. Even though he was born a month ago, he's already so developed and smart.<p>

_'He really is just like his dad…_' thought Orihime.

She chuckled to herself and went into the bathroom. Then she took off her clothes and started up the shower. Once Orihime stepped in, she felt the warm water run down her skin. She started reminiscing about the past. How she met Ulquiorra, the battle, and Haru…

_'So much has happened…What will the future have in store for me?'_ Orihime thought to herself.

She let out a sigh.

Orihime kept thinking things such as, _'Will everything turn out ok? Will I still be the same? Can I keep going on? Should I even keep going on?'_

Her head was full of these _**useless **_thoughts.

She turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her and stepped out of the shower. Orihime looked in the mirror. She had lost all the weight from her pregnancy surprisingly. All it took was little exercise and a healthy diet. She quietly walked into the room where Ulquiorra was still sleeping in. She walked towards her dresser and took out the dress she was going to wear to the wedding. Indeed it is **_beautiful_**. She placed the dress on a hanger and hung it up.

Orihime then silently walked over to the bed where Ulquiorra was sleeping, still in her towel, and sat on the side of the bed. She admired his sleeping face.

_'He's just so handsome…_'

Suddenly his eyes opened. Surprised, Orihime jumped and fell off the bed. Ulquiorra sprang out of bed.

"Orihime! Are you ok…" he stopped midway of his sentence and stared at the girl lying on the floor.

Her towel open, showing parts of her wet body. Her hair fell down perfectly. The image of a beautiful girl on the floor in such an enticing position, made him stare at her in awe. He looked like he was ready to pounce.

"Itai~that hurt..." Orihime said while rubbing the back of her head.

She then looked up at Ulquiorra who was staring at her and biting his lip. His eyes full of lust. He had no shirt on which made it even worse. Why you may ask.

_'He looks so damn sexy…_' she thought to herself.

They were both infatuated with each other. Suddenly Ulquiorra lunged and pinned Orihime to the floor. She started blushing furiously. A smirk grew on his face as he bent down and licked her ear. A moan escaped from Orihime's mouth.

"Ulqui…" Orihime moaned.

"Please…" she continued.

He chuckled to himself.

"Please what?" The devilish Ulquiorra asked seductively.

Orihime felt embarrassed and didn't want to say…she wanted more. As she looked away, trying to hide her blushing face, Ulquiorra gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to his.

"Don't hide, my love. I want to see your beautiful face." He said with a gentle smile.

As she stared at him with her big gray eyes, Ulquiorra could see them fill with lust.

_'Damn…I can't take anymore of this…its torture_.' He thought to himself, biting his lip.

Orihime could feel the passion building up in her. They longed for each other's touch. Suddenly Orihime felt her towel slowly slipping off her body. Ulquiorra noticed this to and took this to his advantage. He had the towel in his mouth and slowly tugged it off her body. Now she was fully **_exposed_**. He started placing kisses down her neck, across her collar bone, and down her stomach. Everywhere he touched earned a moan from her.

"Ulquiorra…more…" Orihime moaned quietly.

Suddenly Ulquiorra looked down at the lustful and seductive girl below him with passion in his eyes.

"What? I didn't quite hear you Hime…Say it louder." Ulquiorra said in a teasing manner.

He placed another kiss on her lower abdomen. She couldn't take it anymore.

"MORE! Please Ulqui! Give me more!" She pleaded to him.

Ulquiorra smirked. He could tell she was at her breaking point. To his surprise Orihime got out of his grasp and pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues battle for dominance. Ulquiorra couldn't believe she took the initiative and pulled **_him_ **into the kiss first.

_'Oh God, I don't think she realizes what she does to me…'_

This sent shivers down his spine. Suddenly, Haru started crying. They both immediately stopped kissing.

_'Damn it…Why now Haru?'_ Ulquiorra thought.

He wrapped the towel around her and helped the blushing Orihime up. She grasped her towel and walked over to Haru's crib. Ulquiorra could hear her gentle coos to Haru.

_'She's such a good mother…'_ Ulquiorra thought with a smile, admiring his lover.

Haru's crying stopped and Orihime turned around. They both looked each other in the eye, Orihime still blushing. She started walking over to Ulquiorra.

_'What is she doing?'_ He thought, curiously.

She stopped in front of him, stroked his hair, and kissed his cheek. Even though it was just a peck, it was enough to make him the happiest man in the world.

Out of know where he heard Orihime whisper in the sexiest tone ever, "I love you, Ulqui."

While ever so slightly brushing her hand across his arm, causing goose bumps to appear. Suddenly she walked away biting her lip, grabbed her dress, and went into the bathroom.

Ulquiorra was **utterly** stunned.

_'Why has she been so forward lately?_' he thought with a smirk.

He silently chuckled to himself and started to get ready for the wedding.

* * *

><p><em>'That was so close! I almost couldn't take it anymore! If Haru hadn't cried…I wouldn't have stopped. Thank you Haru!<em>' thought Orihime.

She snapped out of thought and slipped into the slim-fitting red dress. It fit her perfectly. Next was her hair. She decided to use her hair pins that her brother gave her. But she wasn't just gonna clip her bangs to the side, she pinned her hair up with a few strands loose. It was beautiful. Before leaving the bathroom she sprayed some perfume on her. Orihime finally finished and had one last look at herself in the mirror.

_'Perfect._' She thought with a smile.

She opened the door and walked out of the bathroom to see a very _handsome_ Ulquiorra… He was in his black suite. She was stunned…

_'Again…I can't take my eyes off him…'_ Orihime thought while blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, to the readers who read ALL of the chapter, ARIGATO!**

**Now on to the announcement... EHHH HEMMMM (clearing my voice like a weirdo)**

**I am currently looking for a fanfc partner to finish this story with. If your interested, PM me or review! ^.^**

**Thanksssssssss!**

**~Coober**


	9. The Fear of Changing

**A/N: Hello there my wonderful readers! It has been too long and I apologize for that! School has been overwhelming and it didn't help that I got really bad writers block. I fixed that by decided to read a bunch of novels, hoping it would peak my interest in writing again... IT DID! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy another chapter *^***

**Love you minna3**

****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS****

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra turned around and saw the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, Orihime. The way her dress fit her and the way her hair looked so perfect and it was all so effortless. He was speechless. He could see every curve on her body. The thing that suddenly got his attention was her chest… He knew she had big breasts, but… just wow. The dress fit her so perfectly.<p>

"Orihime…you look beautiful." Ulquiorra said with a smile.

Orihime blushed furiously and said, "T-Thank you…"

He chuckled at how she responded to his complements. Ulquiorra grabbed the wedding invitation and read it.

"Well it says the ceremony is in the human world. After we can make our way to Soul Society." Ulquiorra said inspecting the card.

Orihime jerked head up quickly. "Wait! The human world?! We get to go to the human world?!" She asked excitedly.

Ulquiorra chuckled at her childishness. "Yes, my love." He replied.

"YAY! I get to see everyone! Even Tatsuki-chan!" She jumped with joy.

Ulquiorra smiled to himself. _'This is one of her sides I absolutely adore.'_ He thought.

Then her face filled with worry.

"What's wrong, my love?" Ulquiorra asked curiously.

"Oh no…WE FORGOT A GIFT!" she shouted like a child.

"Hmmm…indeed we did. We can just get one in the human world. Don't worry." He said nonchalantly.

Orihime let out a sigh of relief. She went to Haru's crib, picked him up and quickly changed him. He was wearing a tiny suite, just like his dad. Haru was officially the cutest baby EVER.

"Alrighty then, let's go…" she said in a nervous tone, holding a sleepy Haru.

Ulquiorra could already tell what she was afraid of. So he grabbed her hand. At first she was a bit shocked, but then smiled when she noticed he was trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Ulquiorra…" and with that they were off into the human world.

* * *

><p>As they got to the human world Orihime started to remember the life she used to have, going to school with Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, and Chad. There was a life she had before Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra immediately noticed Orihime's sorrowful expression.<p>

"Orihime… do you want to stay in the human world?" He asked.

She snapped her head up. What he saw surprised him, an angry expression.

"Why in the world would you ever say that?! I love my life now! I have you and my wonderful son Haru; I couldn't be happier right now."

Haru noticed that his mother was upset and held out his hand to touch her cheek. Orihime noticed and sighed at her cute, gentle little child.

"I'm sorry…I've made you upset Haru." She said with a fake smile, trying to hide her sadness.

"Orihime, forgive me. I asked you something I should've just left alone." He said looking into her eyes.

"No no! It's my fault… I shouldn't have snapped like that. Look let's just go get a present." She said pointing to a shop.

He nodded his head and they went into the shop. As they walked into the shop they saw a lot of things to get Rukia.

"What should we get her Ulquiorra?!" Orihime shouted, panicked.

Ulquiorra chuckled to himself. He loved the childish side of her.

"Whatever you think suites her, my dear." He smiled.

Her expression changed completely. She looked like a child in a candy store, her face lit up. She then frolicked around the store with Haru in her arms. Minutes later she reappeared in front of Ulquiorra holding a necklace in her hand. It was a heart shaped, diamond necklace.

"Ulqui! Let's get her this! It'll look beautiful on her!" She grinned.

Ulquiorra nodded and went off to buy it. Soon they left the store off to the ceremony.

* * *

><p>As they walked into the church she saw everyone conversing. In a matter of second all of her friends spotted her, Ulquiorra, and Haru. They all ran over to her.<p>

"ORIHIME!" Tatsuki yelled as she hugged her.

After they all caught up on everything Orihime gave everyone hugs. Then Ichigo started walking towards her. He smiled.

"You look beautiful, Inoue." Ichigo said softly.

Ulquiorra noticed how Ichigo stared at her and shot a glare at him. It sent chills down his spine.

"Thank you!" Orihime replied happily. "So where's Rukia?!" she shouted excitedly.

"Oh, she's in the dressing room getting ready." He said pointing in the dressing rooms direction.

She nodded and trotted off happily.

Now Ichigo and Ulquiorra were left alone. An awkward silence fell over the two.

"Congratulations Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said mono-tone, breaking the silence.

"He-he, thanks…" Ichigo said with a nervous smile.

Silence once again.

"L-look…Ulquiorra I want you to know I have absolutely no intentions to steal Orihime from you. I love Rukia." He said with a sincere smile.

Ulquiorra noticed and softened his expression a bit.

"I believe you." Ulquiorra replied.

"R-really?!" Ichigo shouted with a bright expression.

"Yes." Ulquiorra paused.

"You couldn't steal Orihime even if you tried." He said with a smirk.

Ichigo chuckled. _'He gets jealous a lot.'_ Ichigo thought.

"I hope I can have a family with Rukia one day like you have with Orihime." Ichigo said smiling warmly.

Ulquiorra glanced at him and opened his mouth. "You will. But I can't guarantee your children will be smart." Ulquiorra remarked.

Then Orihime walked out with Haru in her arms.

"Well, I better go get ready." Ichigo said nervously.

Ulquiorra turned to him and said, "Don't worry, you'll do fine. You love her, right?"

Ichigo was shocked at how nice Ulquiorra could actually be, but then smiled and walked up to the podium.

_'So that's why you fell in love with him.'_ Ichigo thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Ulqui!" Orihime whispered.<p>

"Shh." He said, putting a finger over his mouth.

It was now quiet and time for the ceremony to begin. Ulquiorra, Orihime, and Haru got ready to walk down the aisle first (Since she is the bridesmaid). Ulquiorra locked arms with Orihime, while she held Haru in the other. The music started and they started walking down the aisle. As they walked Orihime noticed Ichigo's anxious expression.

When she got up to the podium she gave an _'it'll be just fine!'_ smile to Ichigo and went to go stand in her place. He then relaxed.

Finally, it was time. The doors opened and Rukia stood there with happiest expression ever. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her long dress was held up by a person as she walked forward.

She inched forward along with the music and in, what had seemed like forever, she finally got up to the podium. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hands and looked into her eyes lovingly. It was now time for their vows. Ichigo was first.

"Rukia…I am at a loss for words to describe how beautiful you look. You have always been there for me, catching me when I fall. You're my best friend. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I would get married to you, yet here we are today. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. Wherever our journey leads us, I hope we're together forever. I love you, Rukia." He finished with a warm smile, tightening the grip on her hand.

Rukia now had tears in her eyes. Ichigo chuckled to himself. She took a deep breath and began.

"Ichigo, you are the love of my life. Ever since I met you it seemed like my eyes would follow only you. I never really understood that. All I knew was that I wanted to stay by your side and protect you. I promise to shoulder all of the burdens you carry on your back. For there is nothing we cannot face when were together. No matter what happens I will walk hand in hand with you by your side. I love you." She finished.

The last part she said crying. Ichigo let go of her hand and wiped her tears away. By that time everyone was saying _**'AWWWWW'.**_

Orihime smiled and wiped a stray tear away. She was crying because she thought of Ulquiorra and their family together. The rest of the ceremony went quickly. Then came the part everyone was waiting for.

They both exchanged rings and the pastor said, "You are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that Ichigo grabbed Rukia and kissed her passionately. Everyone started clapping and crying tears of joy.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Rukia!" Orihime shouted.<p>

Rukia chuckled at Orihime's childish side. _'She's still the same as ever.'_ She thought with a smile.

"Thank you!" She replied with a grin. "I'm so happy for you two! Now you guys can have lots and lots of **BABIES**!" She shouted.

Haru giggled. Rukia turned three different shades of red and started looking at the floor when she saw Ichigo smiling at her.

Orihime stared at Rukia. All their happy memories began running through her head. Rukia then turned to her and stared at Orihime with a confused look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" Rukia asked, concerned.

A tear fell down Orihime's cheek. She rummaged through her bag, pulled out a small box, and handed it to Rukia.

"For you." Orihime said teary eyed and smiling.

Rukia took the box from her hand and opened it gently. Once she saw the necklace, tears came to her eyes. She immidiatley hugged Orihime.

"T-thank you, Orihime. Your the best best friend ever...if that makes sense." She chuckled with tears in her eyes.

Their moment was ruined as Ichigo popped up.

"Did I come at a bad time?" He asked, confused.

They detached themselves and began to laugh.

"No, not at all!" Orihime said with a smile."You guys catch up...I have to fnd Ulqui. Be back later!" Orihime replied with a smile that everyone knew so well.

With that, she went off looking for Ulquiorra and Haru.

* * *

><p>Orihime looked all over but couldn't find him. 'Where is he?!' She thought while making an angry face.<p>

"Haru, where are you and your daddy?" She said to herself with a pouty face.

"Ah! Thats right! I haven't checked outside yet." Orihime said with a toothy grin.

As she made her way outside she spotted Ulquiorra on the balcony with Haru sleeping in his arms. She stayed quiet and admired him. He was so perfect. The way he held Haru so gently. The way he looked at him so lovingly. The way his eyes held so much emotion. She snapped out of it as soon as she heard his voice calling out to her.

"Orihime?" He called out softly.

"Eh? Oh, um, sorry. I was kinda in my own world..." She said, embarassed.

He smiled softly to himself.

Orihime slowly made her way over to Ulquiorra. Once she arrived she looked deep into his eyes. She felt like she was searching for something to say...but didn't know exactly what.

"What is it my love?" Ulquiorra asked lovingly as he brought his free hand to her face.

She instinctively fell into it, nessling her cheek into his palm. A tear fell down her cheek. Ulquiorra's brows scrunched together.

"Please tell me whats wrong. I want to fix it."

Orihime shook her head against his hand.

"No...you don't need to fix this." Orihime said with a sad smile.

"Is it about...what will happen to you?" Ulquiorra said with sadness in his voice.

Her sad smile was enough confirmation to know that she **WAS** afraid. That she was keeping all this to herself and wouldn't tell anyone.

_'She probably thought that I would be bothered by her...why does she keep thinking that way?' _Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"I want you to know that I will be there with you through it all... If you really want to go through with it that is." Ulquiorra said with such confidence.

She looked up at him with teary eyes...She had no idea why she was crying. She just was...and thats what scared her, not knowing. How will she look, act, speak, think...feel? Will she still feel all these emotions that shes shown to Ulquiorra? All these negitive thoughts kept running through her head.

_'No. I **REFUSE** to think think that way. That is not who I am. I will make it through this. For Ulquiorra, my friends, and Haru. My child...my baby boy...my first born.'_ Orihime thought as she wiped away the tears and looked at Haru with a smile.

"Ulqui...I'm ready to go to Soul Society." She said with a confident tone.

Ulquiorra was taken aback a bit but then smiled warmly.

_'She always manages to surprise me.'_ He thought as he took Orihime's hand.

"We'll leave tomorrow, okay?" Ulquiorra asked Orihime softly.

She nodded in response, still smiling warmly at her child, **_THEIR_** child.

* * *

><p>The next day came very quickly for them. Orihime quietly rolled out of the hotel rooms bed and into the shower. As she stepped into the shower she decided she was ready for whatever was to come.<p>

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. When she walked out of the bathroom she expected Ulquiorra to be sleeping, but instead he was fully awake and without a shirt. Did she already say how incredibly sexy he looks with or without a shirt? Oh yeah, she did. Haha!

Orihime quietly made her way toward Ulquiorra as he sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced up at her and smiled softly. Orihime stopped half way and made a grabby motion with her hands. Ulquiorra laughed and made his way towards her. He trapped her in his warm embrace. And she was 100% okay with that.

_'It feels nice being normal for once.'_ Orihime noted.

She giggled and tucked her head into his chest. His heart beat seemed to calm her. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was only a couple minutes until they heard Haru stirring in his on-the-go crib. Orihime broke away from his embrace to go check on Haru when she felt his warm hand grasp her wrist. She glance back to see Ulquiorra smiling sweetly at her.

"Don't go yet." He said softly as he pulled her into his chest once more.

"I'm not going anywhere silly." Orihime replied while giggling at his sudden act.

"Don't leave me." He whispered horsely into her ear.

_'Is he...thinking what I think he is? Does he think I'll disappear?'_

She stared into his emerald eyes and saw that he was afraid...he was scared about what was going to happen today.

Orihime brought her hand up to his cheek and he naturally relaxed into it. Her brows nitted together.

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied once more but with a different level of seriousness. "Don't be afraid Ulqui..." She finished, her voice lingering in his ears.

He nodded. "I'm not fearing what is to come, but of myself. I fear myslef, Orihime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It feels nice writing again. I'm thinking about writing another story about Nelliel and Grimmjow...what do ya' think?**

**REVIEWS/COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS GREATLY APPRICIATED! PLEASE SEND THEM!**

**Was that a bit too loud? Haha! Oh how I've missed you guys greatly!**

**~Coober**


	10. Meeting Captain Mayuri

**A/N: HEY GUYS! ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER? Well I am! I didn't go to school today, so I decided to put up this chapter I have been working on for a while... its a bit dramatic and Ulquiorra keeps being a worry wart but it wont happen a lot after this. He's just scared for Orihime and soon you'll see why.**

**For now, I hope you just enjoy another chapter! Also read the bottom!**

**Love you guys!**

***I DO NOT OWN BLEACH***

* * *

><p>"What is it, Ulqui? Tell me...I wanna help you. You're always there for me, now let me be there for you." She said, tears falling down.<p>

It really did hurt Orihime to see him like that. No matter how strong a person is...they always have a weakness. And his weakness was her. She knew that. Thats why she always tried to make things easier for him, but it always seemed like she was the one making things harder on him.

He looked deep into her eyes, as if he was searching for some glimmer of hope...Something he'd be able to grasp onto.

"Why do you fear yourself...please Ulqui...tell me. Say something, ANYTHING." Orihime pleaded.

"I...fear what I may become if I lose you. I know you always tell me that it won't go worng but-"

"And it won't!-"

"BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING DOES GO WRONG? What if...what if I lose you again...What would I do then? What would Haru do without you?!" It sounded as if he was crying, but he had no more tears to shed.

Thats was it...he snapped. Ulquiorra Cifer could no longer stand the thought of her gone anymore. He crouched down to the floor, holding the tips of her fingers, looking at the ground.

"Do you..." Orihime started. "Do you even realize what I went through when I thought I lost you? Huh?! Do you realize that this is the same pain I went through?!"

He looked up at her face, angry tears now falling.

"Hime..."

"NO...I waited...I waited for you. I kept my head held high and I NEVER for one second, doubted you."

Her chest was heaving, trying to breathe in air that her lungs so desperatley needed.

"All I ask of you right now..." Orihime said as she crouched down to his level, placing her hands on either side of his head.

"Is to believe in me...have faith that I'll be okay. That I'll make it through whatevers to come...please?"

Ulquiorra placed his forehead on hers and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, my love. Forgive me...I should have believed in you more. I love you. So much..." Ulquiorra said with more confidence in his voice.

Orihime smiled and kissed him softly on his lips and hugged him. They both stood up and looked into each others eyes. Ulquiorra softly placed his hand on the side of her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Orihime obliged and matched her motions with his. His tounge suddenly pushed through, wanting to taste every bit of her. Orihime felt heat building up inside her. She jumped and wrapped both of her legs around his waist. Ulquiorra took notice to this and somehow got to the hotel bed safely, still managing to kiss her.

He sat down on the bed, Orihime now straddeling him. They broke the kiss for air. Orihime took this opportunity and placed her hands on his abdomen, feeling the hard plains of his stomach. She put her hand on his now hammering heart.

"This..." Orihime said. "Will never go away." She finished.

"I will be same no matter what shape or form I may take...And even then...I will still love you." She smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

Ulquiorra wiped away her tears and pulled her in for a kiss, his tounge dominating hers. He softly placed kisses on her jaw, down her neck, and onto her collar bone. Orihime let out a breathy moan. He took that as a sign to keep going and slowly removed her towel. Orihime groaned at the sudden coldness she felt against her body. Ulquiorra took notice and pulled her into his embrace, still kissing the side of her neck.

Orihime could feel the heat in her abdomen and did what was only natural to her. She rocked her hips back and forth against Ulquiorra's pants and his manhood. He groaned at the sudden friction and moved his way down to her breasts. Once his lips were on her she moaned into his ear, which only turned him on more. He slowly made his way back to her soft lips and kissed her passionatley. Ulquiorra's hand went down below and inserted a finger, thrusting in and out. Orihime let out a loud moan.

"Ulqui...nnnn..more." She moaned, nibbling on his ear.

The faster he went, the louder she got. He started placing kisses on her jaw line and cheek, trying to calm her down. Haru was still sleeping. Even then, he still wanted to hear her enticing moans.

To get her mind off the building heat, she started rubbing her hand against his manhood.

"Hime..." Ulquiorra groaned.

That set him off. He grabbed her by the waist and rolled her onto the bed, now hovering over her.

"Ulqui..." Orihime pleaded. But for what?

He smiled and took off his pants and boxers. Even when they had been together this long, he still manages to make her blush.

"Shes so cute." Ulquiorra said to himself.

Ulquiorra slowly moved on top of her, kissing all the way up until he reached her lips. He softly kissed her and smiled.

"Nnnn.." Orihime moaned.

Ulquiorra placed himself at hher entrance, looking into her eyes for permission. She grinned at him.

'Heh even at a time like this shes still a child at heart. I love her too much.' He thought to himself with a smile.

He slowly pushed into her womanhood causing her to moan loudly. Ulquiorra didn't care though. He loved every sound she made.

"Uhnnnn..mmm... Ulqui...I l-love you.." Orihime half moaned and half stuttered as he thrusted into her.

"Nnn...I love you Orihime...I love you."

Tears fell from her eyes. She would cry a river for him if he kept saying that.

He brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry, my love." Ulquiorra said, still thrusting into her.

"NNNNN!" She cried out, tightening her core. She was almost there.

"Nghh..." Ulquiorra groaned at the sudden tightness.

He gave one last thrust and then they were both moaning in exstacy. Both were breathing heavily as he gently pulled out and fell to her side. Ulquiorra grabbed her hand and placed it on his hammering heart.

"I love you and Haru more than the world." Ulquiorra whispered into her ear as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I will always love you guys. You're my world, my heart, my soul...my family." Orihime finished.

He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. As they thought about eachother they fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

><p>They awoke four hours later and got ready to go to Soul Society to finally determine if Orihime could be made into a half espada and half human being. The only person that would be crazy enough to even consider it was Captain Mayuri.<p>

Orihime held Haru in her arms tightly as she and Ulquiorra walked through Soul Society's gates. There stood two intimidating guards, staring Orihime and Ulquiorra down. They _were_ wearing clothes for Hueco Mundo...

"What business do you have here, Espada." One guard said in a strident voice.

Ulquiorra stepped in front of Orihime and bowed respectfully, causing the guards to look baffled.

"I came here in order to speak with the captains about Hollows and Shinigami being allys. I have not come to harm any one." Ulquiorra said monotonously.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" The other guard spoke.

At that moment Captain Mayuri showed up.

"They're with me. Stop worrying...Come." Mayuri said orotundly.

They both nodded and followed Captain Mayuri to his barrack. Once in his lab Captain Mayuri speaks first.

"What do I owe the pleasure to, Ulquiorra?"

"Orihime and I have something very serious to speak with you about."

"Speak."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra nervously then smiled and took a step forward. Mayuri smiled like a crazy person with that mask on.

"I would like to conduct an...expiriment on myself and I know only you can do it." Orihime said in a silvery tone, looking Captain Mayuri in the eye.

"Heh...you've come to the right person. What kind of...expiriment are we talking about?" He said in a teasing manner, sliding his finger up her arm.

Orihime stared at his hand but never wavered. Ulquiorra took a step forward protectively.

"I...want to become half Espada..."

"And why is that?" He said with a knowing smile.

"To be able to stay with my family..."

Ulquiorra clenched his jaw, knowing how hard it must have been to actually say it aloud.

"Hmmmm...and what do I get out of it?" Captain Mayuri asked, getting excited already at the endless possibilities he can do with her.

"Perhaps..." He started as he looked at Haru. _'This child...he is very different. I can already tell from his spirtual powers...his mother being a healer and his father an Espada...or part Espada now. Doesn't matter at the time this child was conceived he imidiatley recieved that part of his father, one of the strongest Espadas out there. Ohhh the endless amount of things I can do with this child.'_ Mayuri thought to himself with a dark smile.

"NO." Ulquiorra refused. "You will not lay a single finger on our child."

"Hmph. Fine. But what shall you give me for my _hard_ work?"

"Extra research on me." Orihime blurted out, holding her baby protectively.

"Hmmmm...I guess thats enough compensation. Agreed. But I must warn you..."

They both looked at Captain Mayuri, already knowing what he was about to say. Ulquiorra took Orihime's hand in his, squeezing it gently. Haru of course, was asleep.

"There are consequences. You may never be able to convince your hollow to share her power with you and be apart of you. She may just want to run wild. What will you do then?" The captain finished.

"That will not happen. I'll make sure of it." Orihime said with confidence in her tone.

Ulquiorra looked Orihime in the eyes.

"I don't think you understand how hard it will be to control your other side. I was born this way but I still heard the voices, their deafening screams for help...I wouldn't ever wish that upon you, Hime." Ulquiorra said with a serious face.

She smiled sweetly at him. He already knew that there was no way she was backing out. He sighed and turned his attention back to Captain Mayuri.

"Is there any way to...help her with this process?" Ulquiorra asked.

"There is one way...quite simple...medicine." He said smirking.

"Medicine...like a pill or something?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Quite the opposite my dear. A shot. This will help you change and protect you. When your in your** '**_**world**_' with her, sure it will protect you...but only for a certain amount of time. 20 minutes maybe? Who knows? You can see it as a _**"protective barrier"**_ between you and her. She won't be able to lay a single finger on you while you speak with her."

"What happens when it wears off?" Ulquiorra asked.

"She's on her own."

"No I won't let her, its too danger-" Ulquiorra was cut off.

"I'll do it." She looked a baffled Ulquiorra in the eye. "I can do it."

He struggled with his words and after a while of staring at her, he nodded.

"When do we come back?" Orihime asked Mayuri.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Leave the child with someone else." Captain Mayuri replied seriously.

* * *

><p>The next day they met with Rukia and Ichigo and their new house in Soul Society since they got married.<p>

"Orihime!" Rukia yelled as she ran towards the couple and their child.

"Rukia-chan! I've missed you guys!" Orhime shouted back as the smaller female jumped into her arms.

"How've you been?" Orihime asked as she put Rukia down.

"Fine! and you guys? I suppose you came here for something." Rukia said with her signature gleaming smile.

"Your actually correct, even though it sounds mean. Heh. Sorry!" Orihime said sheepishly.

"Don't be! We'd do anything for you! So what did you need?" She asked as Ichigo walked toward the group.

"Hey there Orihime! Ulquiorra..." Ichigo said nervously.

Ulquiorra stood there expressionless with Haru in his arms. (Kinda funny If you imagine it..)

"Hi there Ichigo! Ulqui and I were just gonna ask you guys a BIG favor...if you guys don't mind.."

"Of course not, go ahead!" Ichigo said with a content smile.

"Well, since Ulqui has business with the head Captain, Captain Yamamoto, and I have to tag along...I was hoping you could maybe watch Haru for a couple days, IT WON'T BE THAT LONG I PROMISEEEEEEE!" Orihime pleaded like a child.

Everyone started laughing at her sudden outburst. They really did miss seeing her.

"Sure Orihime, don't worry about it! You can always rely on us." Ichigo said wiping his tears away from laughing a little too hard.

Orihime nodded and smiled. She then turned to Ulquiorra and reached for the now awake baby. He handed a bery big Haru to his mother. She smiled at her giggling baby and kissed him on the forehead then turned her attention to the couple standing in front of them. Rukia made a grabby motion towards Haru. Orihime smiled and handed her child to Rukia. It was cute seeing Rukia with a baby.

Suddenly she felt someone...something close. A presence as dark as midnight and as fast as lightening. She looked around, concerned someone was there. She tugged on Ulquiorra's sleeve. He looked into her eyes and new instantly something was wrong. But as fast as it came, it also left in an instant.

"Ulquiorra...did you...feel someone here?" She whispered to him in a shakey tone.

He held her hand close to him, protectively.

"Kurosaki, can we trust our child is safe with you?" Ulquiorra asked seriously.

"Of course. I would never let anyone harm your child. I hope you wouldn't think that way of Rukia and I." Ichigo said a little hurt.

Ulquiorra only nodded.

"Well then." Orihime said, kissing Haru's glowing cheeks. "We're off. Mommy loves you Haru..." Orihime said like it might be the last time she may ever see him...because that was a possibility. "Thank you guys so much."

Rukia replied with a smile.

Ulquiorra then walked up to Rukia and crouched down to her level in order to kiss Haru on the cheek.

"We'll be back son." He whispered into Haru's ear.

Haru's expression changed dramatically. Tears started forming in his grey eyes. It was insane how smart this child was. He could already comprehend the tone in people's voices.

With that Orihime and Ulquiorra left, hand in hand, to go see Mayuri.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was heavy man... I hope it wasn't too confusing for you guys. If you have any questions you can ask me and I'll gladly reply!**

**Now here is my real question... I have already mapped everything out after here on out but I wanna know what YOU guys want! Please leave a review or PM me! I always check C:**

**HOPE YOU LOVELIES ENJOYED!**

**~Coober**


	11. The Other Me

**A/N: You guys are literally amazing! I love the feedback I received from you guys C: But I still need a little more help with the ending. HUEHUEHUE~**

**Anyways when I asked what you guys what you think should happen in the end, you answered saying you want it to be a happy ending, but I was already going to do that sillies! I meant more specifically what you guys want :) Well this chapter is a bit shorter than my others because I really wanted to put it out.**

**ENJOY MY CHILDREN :{D**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

><p>Captain Mayuri stared at the couple in front of them, his assistant behind him.<p>

"Shall we begin, Captain Mayuri?" His assistant, Nemu, asked.

"We shall, come Orihime, sit here." Mayuri said, motioning towards a chair that looked like one you'd find in a dentists office but one you'd probably be tortured in.

She looked Ulquiorra in his sad eyes and took a step forward. Ulquiorra immidiatley followed. She sat in the cold chair as Mayuri strapped her wrists and ankles in, like she was a physco person or something. Orihime felt cold all over and had knots througout her stomach.

"Let me explain what shall happen to you." Mayuri started, he motioned for Nemu to bring something from the table over to him.

She brought back one syringe filled with a blue substance.

"This is what I will be injecting into one of your arteries in your arm. Listen closely because I will only say this once." He said looking at a serious Ulquiorra and Orihime.

Ulquiorra clenched his jaw.

"Once I inject this you will fall into a deep sleep and find yourself in a world different from ours."

"A different world?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know what it will look like because its not my world, its yours. It could be full of happiness and the things you love...or it can be filled with nightmares and demons, creatures you would never imagine. Who knows what she likes?" Mayuri answered.

"She?" Orihime questioned.

"My you ask a lot of questions. _'She'_ is you. Your other half. Your demon. Everyone has one, don't think you don't. Once you meet her its all up to you...you have 20 minutes." The researcher said with a crazy smile, holding the syringe.

"How will she know what to do?" Ulquiorra asked seriously.

"She'll tell her...maybe. You never know with these _crazy_ ones."

Ulquiorra internally cringed at the word **'crazy'**.

Mayuri placed the seringe at her wrist and looked her in the eye with a crazy smile.

"Ready?"

Orihime took a deep breath and motioned for Ulquiorra's ear. He did as he was told and bent down.

"I will be back. Don't forget, don't doubt, don't cry, don't die and most of all don't leave Haru alone in this world. I will always love you, Ulqui." She whispered softly into his ear, tears sliding down her rosy cheeks.

His hand travels up her cheek to wipe away her tears. "I don't cry silly." He whispered into her ear to make her laugh. "I love you." Ulquiorra then kissed her cheek softly and backed away.

The image of her in this torture device and tears streaming down her face made him want to just take all her pain away. He nodded at Mayuri.

He then injected the shot into her vein. Within moments she closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

Ulquiorra looked at Mayuri who gave the empty seringe to Nemu.

"Why does she have to be strapped down?" Ulquiorra asked in a silvery voice.

"In case she gets out of hand. We don't want her to hurt herself, now do we?" Mayuri asked in a teasing manner, a sadistic smile still on his face.

He disregarded what Mayuri said and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What the chances of her living and if she does...will she be the same?" Ulquiorra asked hesitantly but with a strong voice.

"85.6% of living and 50% chance of being the same, Ciffer-san." Nemu answered quickly.

"Its up to her to decide her own fate." Mayuri said, staring at the sleeping woman.

Ulquiorra squeezed her hand in his. _'I will never leave her side.'_ He thought to himself, staring intently at her face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rukia and Ichigo's House)<strong>

There sat Haru and Rukia playing in the grass under the blossom tree.

"Do you know how to speak, Haru?" Rukia giggled.

Haru looked at Rukia curiously, as if he were trying to comprehend her words. He opened his mouth to say something but instead giggled, causing Rukia to giggle as well.

"Well it doesn't matter, your only a month and a half old, plus your handsome. Even if you didn't talk, all the women would be swept away by your looks." Rukia said while imitating a girl swooning over a guy, then laughed.

"I have an idea!" Rukia exclaimed, picking a flower from the grass.

"This is a flower! **FLOWER**. Now you try!" Rukia said with a smile.

He contorted his face in confusion, trying to sound out the words.

"F-Fow-fow..."

"Thats it! You almost got it! Your gonna be such a smart kid. Well I guess its due to your genes since you are no normal child. I suspect by the age of 6 months you'll be crawling or even walking and by 7 or 8 you'll be forming words. How amazing. Hopefully I'll have a kid as smart and sweet as you." Rukia said with loving eyes.

Haru stared at the petite woman with his big grey eyes and tried to crawl towards her but didn't have the strength to do it. Instead he made a grabby motion with his hands just like he saw his mother doing all the time to his father.

Rukia giggled at the sight of him. She then picked him up and stood, never forgetting to grab her sword.

Sudddenly, that same omnious presence Orihime felt showed up again. Rukia held Haru protectively and grabbed the hilt of her katana with her other hand.

"Show yourself!" Rukia demanded in a confident voice.

A man wearing an all black robe and a black mask, emerged from behind the tree.

"You got me." The man said saracastically.

"Who are you?" Rukia demanded.

Haru popped his head out, a scared expression apparent on his face. He was good at reading emotions and could practically feel the man's murderous intent towards the female holding him.

"MMmmmm..." Haru started whining.

"Shhh... its okay. I won't let anything happen to you." She cooed.

"Heh. How cute. But I don't think you'll be able to keep that promise. I'm taking that child with me." The man stated seriously, holding up his sharp katana, black as the night sky.

Within seconds, Rukia held her sword up.

"Sode no shirayuki!" She shouted. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro."

A pillar of ice shot up right where the man was...or used to be. He flash stepped in front of her in seconds, like lightening. His blade met with hers and pushed her back. She only had one hand to defend herself with. Haru was now crying. She cringed mentally when she heard his distressed sobs.

_'No, I promised Orihime and Ciffer-san I would protect their child. I'm not going down this way.'_ Rukia thought as she used shunpo to get away. Byakyua had taught her it when she begged him to teach it to her.

Since she couldn't fend herself, the only thing she could do was run...even though it was her last resort...but she wouldn't let him take Haru because of her stupid pride.

She ran as fast as she could, holding Haru protectively. The man soon caught up and slashed her back.

"Enough!" The mysterious man shouted as Rukia now lay on the floor, holding Haru close to her.

"I will now take that child." He said reaching down.

Determination filled her eyes.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." Rukia whispered.

A large amount of ice serged out and engulfed the man. He stood there, frozen. Rukia triumphantly smiled and stood up. He then shattered into peices. But all too soon, her victory ended. Instantly, her sword met with his.

_'It was a trap!'_ She thought to herself, eyes wide in surprise.

The man looked perfectly fine.

"Why do you want Haru? He has done nothing wrong! He is just a child!" Rukia shouted.

He swung at her with a force heavier than most. Their swords clashed, never missing a beat.

"That child posses great power. A power that may even bring Aizen back."

Rukia was in awe. Did this man just speak of Aizen?

"Whoops, I've said too much." The man said deviously with a smirk. With a single blow, she flew back, Haru falling out of her arms.

"Haru!" She screamed as her back hit a building.

Blood fell down her head and arms, all the way to her finger tips.

_'Haru...I have to do something.** ANYTHING**. Thats it!'_ Rukia thought.

Rukia then recited a protective spell and casted it upon Haru as he fell into the arms of the enemy. She had used the last of her spiritual energy.

The man held a crying Haru in his arms.

"You hold greatness, my dear child. A greatness that should be sacrificed for the better." The man said while looking at him.

"Ichi..go.." Rukia mutters.

"Heh, asking for help? No one knows where we are. No one will save yo-"

The man was cut off by a pissed off Ichigo slashing his back. The man was about to drop the baby when Ichigo flash stepped and caught him.

"Waaa! Waaaa! Waaaahhh!" Haru cried.

"Shhhh...shh...its fine, don't worry your little heart." Ichigo whispered. Haru instantly hushed.

The man kneeled to the ground, using his black sword for support.

"Keh...This won't be the last of me." The man spat.

Just one blow from Ichigo made him kneel to the ground. Who knew Ichigo carried such immence power.

The man suddenly disapeared in a flash. Ichigo made his way to Rukia as fast as he could and kneeled down to her level, still holding a sniffling Haru.

"Rukia...I'm so sorry. I should have came back sooner...I'm sorry baby." He said as he held her small and fragile body.

"Ichigo...Its not your fault. Never..blame yourself. I'll be fine." She whispered in a hoarse voice, a weak smile upon her pale face.

It was then that she tried to prop herself up against the wall but failed to do so due to her weakness and fatigue. Ichigo propped her up with his other arm. Together, they stood.

Soon they made their way back to the house, where Rukia was to rest and Haru was to calm down.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra snapped his head around.<p>

_'I could've sworn that was Haru crying.'_ He thought as he held his wife's hand.

"Don't trouble yourself any further. Its been taken care of." Mayuri said calmly, reading his mind.

Ulquiorra only nodded at the strange captain and then turned his attention back to Orihime. Sweat dripped down her forehead.

_'Make it through, my love.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Inside Orihime's mind and P.O.V.)<strong>

I could've sworn I've walked past this a million times. This must be the **'world'** Captain Mayuri was speaking of. White filled the sky up, while black flowers swayed back and forth throughout the meadow. No clouds. Just pure white.

This is so strange. There's nothing but black flowers and tall grass. Wait, aren't these black Dahlias? Ulquiorra has them all throughout the mansion in Hueco Mundo.

As I kept walking I noticed something was different.

The air seemed...off.

That's when I saw her..._**the other me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OHOHOHOHOHOHO~**

**How cruel of me! You guys are gonna meet the other Orihime soon. How exciting! She has a totally different personality than the regular Orihime, I'll tell you that much!**

**Next chapter is gonna be mostly in Orihime and Ulquiorra's POV. I haven't done it in a while...so why not?!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Until next time minna C;**

**~Coober**


	12. The Man in Black and Sora

**A/N: Konnichiwa minna! Well I have some news for you...I contracted the stomach flu a couple days ago and felt like poop. I was throwing up, dehydrated, hungry, restless, and most of all nauseous. It was terrible. But I'm just getting over it right now. I decided to write this chapter because I felt as if just laying around wasn't productive enough. **

**In this chapter some shit goes down in Orihime's mind. I'm not very good at action scenes so I apologize in advance.**

**To those of you who told me what you wanted to see in the next chapter, THANK YOU! I heard ya'll loud and clear. I really took in everything you guys said and tried to mash them up into one.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

***I DO NOT OWN BLEACH* **

* * *

><p><strong>(Orihime's POV)<strong>

She looked so different from me. Her face, a pale white. Her eyes, a deep black. A deep dark hole in her heart and the number zero etched into her left hip. Her hair, a pale grey. My pin is still clipped in her hair, but is now black. Her attire was just like any other Espada's. Her side was uncovered by her clothes, all the way from her left hip to the middle of her abdomen.

She takes a step closer to me. A smirk makes its way to her face.

"Hime!" I hear a small voice call out to me.

Shuno?! I look to my right to see all six spirits of Shun Shun Rikka.

"She's dangerous, baka!" Tsubaki yells at me.

"Hime, why do you seek her out?" Ayame questions me in her usual quiet voice.

"Hime, you shouldn't be doing this. Her reiastu is beyond ours. If something happens we can't garuntee your safety!"

"Relax Shuno. I'm just going to talk to her. I have to do this. You must understand." I say in a confident voice.

They all look at eachother, worry filling their faces.

"If you wish, Hime. We will always stand by you. But beware of her." Shuno replies.

"BAKA!" Tsubaki yells at me again.

I chuckle at his cuteness. I turn my attention back to the smirking girl in front of me. She keeps walking until we're face to face.

"Ahh, so nice you came to visit me. I've been oh so lonely here by myself." She says, a sadistic smile still there.

I take a deep breath. This girl seems insane. Is she really apart of me?

"I...need your power." I reply in a steady voice.

She blinks a couple times like she has no idea what I asked her. Then laughs like a crazy person, insane is the best word to use in order to describe her.

"HAHAHAHAAA! Puny woman. Do you truly understand what you're asking of me?"

I stare into her black eyes. They look sad and desperate. Was she really all alone here?

"I do. That's why I came here, seeking out your power."

Seriousness takes over her face. She pauses before speaking.

"Okay, lets say I _do_ lend you my power. If you don't learn how to control it, I will take over your body and raise havoc in the human world. Are you okay with that?"

Her reiatsu was raising as we spoke. I disregarded that. If I was to even attempt to get her to agree with me, I needed to show strength and confidence.

"That won't happen. I will **not** allow it."

A grin made its way upon her pale lips.

"Hmmm, maybe you are worthy. Fine. I'll lend you my power if you agree to my terms."

I nodded my head.

"Battle me. If you win, I shall deem you worthy of my power. I shall promise not to overpower your soul but instead live with it as an equal. Deal?" Her words lefft her mouth with such elligance but deep under those words layed insanity.

"Deal."

Her insane smile broadens as a weapon appears in her hand.

A Death sythe, pure white. Six different blades stuck out, sharper than knifes.

"This here, is you. I'll explain to you more about it..._if_ you win." She teases me.

My face stays emotionless, like Ulquiorra. One day I will be as strong as him.

The death sythe appears in my hands. I look closely into the blades as I begin to see each of the six spirits faces in it.

"We **WILL** win." They all shout with determination on their faces.

"Un." I reply with a confident grin.

"We shall begin."

In seconds she flash steps in front of me and swings her sythe at me. I jump back, the blades barely missing my neck.

I feel the power mustering inside of me. Can I control it?

I flash step around her and aim for her back as her sythe meets with mine. Our sythes collide with an tremendous amount of strength and force. She just kept swinging and swinging with a smile on her face. All I could do was try to defend myself.

"Call my name, baka!" I hear Tsubaki shout.

"Koten Zanshun!" I shout, determination filling my eyes.

An immense power released from my blades as I swung at her. This time she couldn't defend herself in time and was cut on her shoulder. She jumped back, feet meeting floor with such harshness.

"Heh, so you finally used Tsubaki?"

She ran at me, sadistic smile widening. She reminded me of Grimmjow. I spun my sythe around as it clashed with hers whithin seconds.

**"DO YOU EVEN KNOW YOUR SYTHE'S NAME?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN ACUALLY CONTROL ME?"** She yells, anger filling her eyes.

It was as if she had just turned a switch and immediately got angry, sad, or crazy.

All I could do was just fight back. Using my defense and offense as much as possible.

_'Name...do you have a name?'_ I think, looking at my sythe. It begins to glimmer.

Pain envolpes me as I see she slashed my fore arm.

"Keh, you'll never be good enough. You don't even know its name. Do you even know mine?! Huh?! Do you realize how lonely I've been all by myself?!" She shouts as our sythes collide and we flash step.

"I know well enough what it's like to be alone!" I shout back at her.

"I have been alone my whole life! My brother leaving me was by far the worse pain I have ever felt! So don't say I have no idea what it's like to be alone!" Angry tears escaped and poured down my face.

She wavered and became hesitant. I used this to my advantage and slashed across her abdomen. I then kicked her to the floor full of black flowers. Her back hit the ground with so much force, blood came out of her mouth. She quickly, but stood up and took a defensive position.

"Keh, If you know so much, then what's the sythes name? Who am I?!" She retorts.

I look her in the eyes, panting, my lungs out of breath.

"You...are me."

"Good. The sythe?"

"The...the sythe's name...is.."

_'What is your name?! I feel like I know you, but I can't remember.'_

"Heh, foolish woman. If you can't speak it's name, then you don't deserve it."

I squeeze the hilt of the sythe.

_'Ne, speak to me.'_ I think while closing my eyes.

"Orihime, I miss you. Don't you remember me?" I hear a male voice call out to me.

I quickly open my eyes and see her coming at me, a murderous intent filling her cold and lonely eyes.

A grin makes its way to my face. She hesitates but keeps running. Suddenly, my blade is met with flesh.

"Sora, is its name. My brother."

Her body leans on mine as I feel her cold tears falling on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you guys have been so lonely without me. I'm sorry you felt all this pain and were tormented by it for so long. But I need you. Please, understand." I say, caressing the back of her head.

She chuckles and rips the sythe out of her arm.

"Finally, it took you long enough." She said with a smile as the sythe suddenly disinagrated.

"Ah." I reply.

She walks towards me and brings her arm up to my chest.

"This will hurt, but it is necessary."

I nod.

Her hand pushes through my skin all the way down to my heart. I scream in agony. It felt as if someone was ripping my heart out and creating a hole.

"Sora is its name and Orihime Inoue is our's. As we become one, so shall our powers." She chanted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ulquiorra's POV)<strong>

I watch my wife lay there and scream in agony, thrashing around in the chair.

"I demand to know what's going on." I say, anger in my voice.

I hate seeing her like this, her screams echoing in my mind. All I want is to take her pain away.

"Keh, and if I told you, would you even understand? Do you understand the human heart?" Mayuri retorted.

How vulgar, this man.

"What is it? If I tear open someones chest, will I find it? If I crack open a skull, will I find it? You speak of her heart as if you have it right in your hand. My eyes see everything. I can understand perfectly fine. Enlighten me." I spat. (Quoted from Ulquiorra: Bleach)

The man's face turned serious.

"I think you have forgotten who you are speaking to, Ciffer-san." He spoke with anger.

"As did you." I retorted.

This man...did he not know who I was. Surely, he understands I am the fourth Espada.

"Your...wife. She met her other self by now. I think she has prevailed in striking a bargain." He said, walking to Orihime's side.

"Screaming in agony means prevailing? If I rip your arms off, do _you_ prevail, or _me_, the one who caused you to scream?" I said, anger filling my eyes.

He shot me a glare. I stood my ground.

"Ciffer-san, do you not trust me? Must I show you?" He said with a sadistic smile, his hand unbuttoning her shirt.

"Must I show you pain? Unhand her." I remark, getting angry with the man that dared to touch my wife.

He unbottoned her shiirt all the way down, revealing her bra and the top of her breasts. Not only that, but a deep black hole where her heart should be.

"Now now, Ciffer-san. Do you see? A hole as deep and dark as yours, resides in her chest. And why is that?" He questioned me.

I stayed silent.

"She struck a deal with her hollow self. Will Orihime-san be the same after she awakens? Who knows?" He says, a grin still on his face.

Do not lose your composure, Ulquiorra.

Suddenly I feel a dark spiritual pressure appear. I look at the man that stood in front of me.

"Stand your ground, Ciffer-san. He's coming for her."

I grab the hilt of my katana.

"Gahh, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Orihime screams as she struggles under the straps.

I turn my attention towards her.

"Ciffer-san. May I remind you? She's not my top priority. This man is." He said, pointing to the man that emerged from the darkness.

Another Espada? His reiatsu feels like it, but I don't recognize him.

"Speak before I kill you." I demand.

The man chuckles before flash stepping in front of me. I already predicted this. How unstrategic. Amature.

"How foolish." I say as my sword met his.

"Heh, you may not remember me Ulquiorra, but I remember you. I'm sorry to break this to you, but I need your wife. Her spiritual power is necessary and so is your son's." He says with chuckle.

My son?

"I swear, if I find out my son was harmed in any way, your life will be the cost. I will strike you down with no mercy."

Our swords clashed as we spoke. You could clearly tell I was overpowering this man.

I flash stepped behind him and slashed his back. He grunted and flash stepped to Orihime's side.

I won't make it in time!

Just as I thought that, Mayuri showed up and held his sword to the man's throat.

"If you lay a finger on my experiment, I shall use you instead." He said with a twisted smile, as if he was excited.

"Do you take me as a fool? Do you really believe I came in here unprepared?" The man in black retorted.

I flash stepped to Orihime's side.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am an Espada gone wrong. My number is negitive five...do you remember me, number four?"

I stood there, in awe. This man was Aizen's experiment gone wrong. Negitive five. Wasn't he destroyed?

"You're probably wondering how I'm still alive. Shall I enlighten you?"

"Please do." Mayuri said, enticed by the mysterious man.

"I was resurected by a certain someone named Gin. He said I was to find the two who possesed great power. I never knew who, but after he died along with Aizen, I figured it out. Orihime and her son, Haru. I would have never guessed you actually fell for a human. How weak you must have become." He spat.

"How vulgar. It seems you haven't gotten any stronger. What a shame. Shall I end your sad, pathetic life now?" I ask, my sword touching his chest.

"Or shall I use you for my experiments?" Mayuri offered.

"Heh, I thought I might end up in a situation like this." The man said, closing his eyes.

"Good thing Gin transferred his powers into me before he died. Yeah, that's right he _gave_ them to me."

Was this man serious or just bluffing? Could it actually be possible?

"You seem hesitant. Let me show you. Ikorose, Shinso." He murmered with a grin.

We both immediately flash stepped backwards. I knew exactly what to expect. I used to train with Gin.

If I had stayed there, I would have been impaled by a pure white blade. This battle is begining to peak my interests.

If a battle he wants, a battle he shall get.

* * *

><p>A bright white light was unleashed from me, while a dark shadow was released from her. Thunder luminated the sky. The two twirled in the sky until they became one.<p>

She pulled her hand out of my chest and grinned.

"Our reiatsu is now one." She said, handing the white sythe to me.

"Call his name, when needed. I will stay inside you, residing in the hole that _was_ your heart." She said, placing her cold hand over the hole that used to contain my heart.

"Two lost souls come together to form..." She began.

"_**Zero**_." I finished, a smile on my face.

She grinned at my answer and smiled. I felt the number zero being ethched into my side. It began to burn and tingle.

"Remember our deal, Orihime. Now go, Ulquiorra needs you." She said before disapearing.

I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt myself returning to the real world. What was I to expect?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I took your guys' suggestions and decided to bring back Ulquiorra's cold side a bit. I'm sorry if you guys may have been confused or anything, feel free to PM me or leave a review!**

**Btw, did you guys know Shuno was a boy?! I had no clue! So disregard anything I said about Shuno being a female in my earlier chapters...heheh...sorry.**

**(^U^)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Sorry for any typos or misspelled words. I was in a rush!**

**~Coober**


	13. I'm A Monster

**A/N: Hey there guys! I feel sad that my break will be coming to an end soon. That means these chapters may be coming out slower than usual...SORRY!**

**But anyways, I recieved your guys' reviews and enjoyed reading them! Some of you guys write as guests, so I'm not able to reply to them...I feel bad :C **

**Also! Some of you may be confused a bit at Orihime's hollow self. One of you guys reviewed saying how you thought she would be more feirce and less lonely. Well, the reason she is so lonely and angry is because Orihime had never paid any attention to that side of her. She's always been inocent and nice. Therefore, her other half got lonely and was full of hatred...so much she turned a bit crazy. Thought I would just clear that up for you! C: **

**BTW: I still enjoy all of your reviews and ideas are grately appriciated!**

**ENJOY!**

****I DO NOT OWN BLEACH****

* * *

><p>"We must warn them!" Ichigo yelled at head captain, Yammamoto.<p>

"Kurosaki! I suggest you calm down." The head captain demanded with control in his voice, immediately quieting Ichigo.

"It is none of our business what happens to hollows. Do I have to remind you of that?"

"Yes, sir. I understand, but-"

"Enough!"

Ichigo shut his mouth and stared down at the floor, respecting the elder.

"I understand your concern, Kurosaki. That is why I will send a hell butterfly with a message to captain Mayuri. Until then, you stay here with your wife and tend to her. Its the most you can do." The head captain said, making his final desiscon.

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said in with a strained voice.

With that he left and went to go see his wife and Haru.

'_Something is wrong. I just know it.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Orihime's P.O.V.)<strong>

I found my breath again as I awoke, still strapped into the chair. As I look around I see a strange man in all black fighting Captain Mayuri and MY Ulquiorra. What has happened?

I struggle trying to get out of the straps that bind me.

Wait...I'm no longer the weak girl I used to be.

I take a deep breath and find the strength within me. I hear soft bells in the wind, smell my brothers scent and see his happy face, no longer sad.

I open my eyes and see my sythe, Sora, in my hand. I rip open the straps and hop off the chair, now looking at Ulquiorra.

The man is continueously clashing swords with him and Mayuri. An insane grin is apparent on the mysterious mans face.

"Ulqui." I mumble.

In a heartbeat he turned his head and met my eyes.

"Hime..."

The man saw his advantage. I knew all to well what was about to happen. I Shunpo (Sonido) in front of him and block the man's attack with the handle of Sora.

"Guh." I grunt at the impact.

This man was insanely strong. He was really out to kill Ulqui.

I push him back with equal strength. He flies across the room and hits the wall.

"Hime...you're okay." Ulquiorra said, astonished, as if I wasn't real.

I smiled and carresed his cheek. My face soon turned serious as I removed my hand.

"Ulquiorra, who is this man?"

"Espada negitive five."

Negitive five? Is that possible?

"Why is he trying to hurt you guys?"

"He...wants you and Haru. He says Gin transfered his powers into him before he died."

I quickly turned around at the sound of rubble moving and took my stance.

"Keh, stupid bitch. I thought you were asleep. Looks like you've gained some new powers, number zero."

I heard Ulquiorra take a step forward.

"Ulqui, stand down." I demanded, tone a bit too harsh.

I could feel him staring into the side of my head. Then I hear a chuckle emit from Captain Mayuri.

"This is a sight to see." Mayuri said with a crazy smile.

"Ulqui, I need you to do something. Go make sure Haru is safe. I don't trust this man one bit."

"I won't leave you."

"Would you rather our son get hurt at your unreasonable actions?!" I shout, still keeping my eyes on the smirking man.

He hesitated, eyes showing heart ache. Nevertheless he nodded.

"Good. I presume you know where he is?" I ask, never taking my eyes off the mysterious man.

"Ah."

"Find him and protect him. Protect our baby. He's already sent someone out to retrieve him. Hurry." I say turning around for a single second and staring into his emerald eyes.

He stares back. No words are need to convey such thoughts and feelings. With that he smiles and suddenly disappears.

I turn my attention back to the man.

"Captain Mayuri."

"Yes, Inoue-san?"

I can already sense his sadistic smile on his face.

"I think I can handle this on my own."

"Then, by all means, have fun."

This man was _crazy_.

"Fun? The only fun you'll be having is when you're dead, princess." The man spat, grasping his katana roughly.

He obviously shows no emotions towards his zanpakto. A fatal mistake.

"Then show me." I retorted, challenging the man.

His girn turned deadly, as if he was really looking forward to it. Can I really do this? I've never faught with anyone before...Will I have the will power to actually hurt someone?

_Orihime...This man will not hesitate. I suggest you don't either._

My hollow self? How?

I had no time to think or be shocked. The man came at me with full speed, gripping his sword. Our weapons met with a loud clash. The movements came so naturally to me. It was as if I knew how to fight all along.

I bring my sythe down to meet his sword. We're now pushing and meeting eye to eye. It looked like his eyes held no soul. Just darkness.

A sly grin creeps across his face.

Damnnit.

It was too late. He had already flash stepped behind me. I felt a sudden pain envelop my back. I cringed, but never took my eyes off the man. I was angry. Who did this man think he was? What did he want from Ulquiorra and I?

"Who are you?!" I demanded, anger strung throughout my voice.

He started chuckling like a maniac. What the heck?

"Negitive five, my dear. I'm guessing you're probably gonna ask me what I want from you, huh?"

My eyes stayed stern, never wavering.

"I need you and your son's spiritual power in order to revive Aizen-sama."

I snapped. I flash stepped behind the man and force my sythe into his shoulder. He cried in pain, holding his shoulder with his free hand and flash stepping away. But it was too late. I was faster. I met his blade with mine. With a human eye, it'd be impossible to see. Our weapons were meeting with eachother too quickly. My power was far past his at the moment. I didn't even feel the pain across my back.

Why? Why? Aizen wants to hurt people and cause pain. His reason isn't enough. I won't let him do it. I wont allow a single hair on Haru's head to be touched.

Anger surges through me.

This man has no idea what he's doing. Does he want to hurt people? Why? Why?

Suddenly, I feel tears falling down my cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of _hate_. Why is it that this man was able to control the fates of other people? Who gave him the power to do that?

One after another, my blade met his with a loud clash. I couldn't control my emotions. All I could think of was, _why_?

The man started breathing hard...and then, he started chuckling. A deep throaty chuckle. It only made me angrier. So I pushed myself harder. My blade met his with more force. I became faster, while he became slower. I felt my inner hollow being let loose.

"**Orihime, shall I remind you about our agreement?**" My inner hollow asked me.

"No. I understand very well what we agreed on. I'm not losing it just yet." I replied confidently.

"**Heh. Fine, lets see what you got...princess.**"

I could already tell she was grinning. But, I wasn't about to go phsyco just yet. Not now.

I grabbed the man's sword, blood trickling down my hand. He was awestruck.

"W-what are...you?" He asked, fear overcoming him.

I could see myself in his eyes. I looked...different. So this was what was really inside me the whole time?

My hollow mask overtook my entire face. I looked sweet, elegant, and angelic. But deep inside there was so much more...**evil**? It was very decieving.

My eyes a bright turqouise, while the outside was black. It was as if my innocent eyes were being enveloped by darkness. My entire mask was white but there was a long turqoise cross going down the center of my face where my nose was. It went from the tip of my forehead, all the way down to my chin. While the other line of the cross only went from cheek to cheek.

Turqoise tear marks fell from my eyes...I looked like Ulquiorra in a weird way. I had no mouth...It was like seeing beauty and grace but it was a monster that carried a deadly power.

Could this be... the real me?

"You're...a-a monster!" He yelled, shaking in fear while slouching on the wall.

I realized just how much power I had...Could I really control myself?

"Hmmm...what a turn of events." I heard Captain Mayuri say while walking towards us.

"S-stay away! All of you! You're all monsters!"

Monster? Is that what I was?

Captain Mayuri started laughing like a physico person, clapping his hands as if he heard a really good joke.

He was finally standing in front of me, looking into my eyes.

"My my, what do we have here? Don't look so innocent Inoue-san." Mayuri said.

He then turned his attention to the man shaking on the floor. He clicked his tounge as if he was disappointed with the outcome.

"Isn't my experiment just beautiful? She is deception within the appearence of beauty. Quite scary." He said, bending down to the floor to be at the man's level.

He was fearstrucken. The man's eyes were wide open, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

All the while, I stood there. Just observing. Afterall, I wouldn't dare speak.

"Keh...You'll pay for this, Orihime. It will cost your child's life!" He screamed in fear.

In seconds, my sythe was at his neck. I didn't know what had come over me. The man started to shake more and more. I could pratically hear his heart beating. Shall I just get it over with now? Could I really do it?

"Now now, Orihime. You're going to give him a heart attack." Mayuri said sarcastically. It was as if he wanted him to have a heart attack.

"**Do it Orhime. See what happens. He's threatening to murder your child. Why not do the same to him?**" My hollow self asked me in a dark voice.

She's right... I felt my blade meet his neck. I almost did it...almost. Until, I heard a voice.

* * *

><p>I flashstepped as fast as I could. I needed to see if Haru was okay. I needed to get back to my wife. I needed...I needed. I needed to see her.<p>

I saw Ichigo standing in front of his house, a heavy expression on his face. Something was wrong...

I flashstepped in front of him.

"Where is my child?"

He looks up at me with no emotion in his eyes. Could he even feel my spiritual power?

"Do I have to ask you again?"

"Its...Rukia. She protected Haru from some man. She's hurt...real bad." He replied in a shakey voice.

Negitive five came here?

"I apologize...Is the woman alive?" It felt weird asking that but...I felt at least the smallest amount of compassion for him.

"She is, but barely. Haru is in the room sleeping." Ichigo said, pointing to the room closest to him.

I nodded and walked into the room. There he was, sleeping. Not a scratch on him. I caressed his pink cheek and he suddenly awoke, his grey eyes reading my soul. My son. I bent over and kissed his forehead. I then placed a protetive barrier over him and masked his growing spiritual pressure.

"I'm sorry I can't take you with me. Your Mom needs my help. Stay here, Haru."

I tucked him in and walked out of the room meeting a standing Ichigo.

"Come with me." I demand.

He looks at me confused. I sigh at his unawareness.

"Get over it. She'll be fine here. Kuchiki-san isn't going anywhere. We have more important issues elsewhere. The man that was here is after Orihime and Haru. He needs their spiritual pressure to resurect Aizen." I spat the last word.

I hate the feel of his name on my tounge. Makes it feel like he's still living.

Suddenly, life came into his eyes. He turned serious. Heh, guess he feels the same as I do.

"Let's go." Ichigo states, anger throughout his voice. "I'm gonna kill the bastard that hurt Rukia and Orihime."

I nodded and with that, we left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELL, IT HAS BEEN SOME TIME MY PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET WORLD. ;D**

**Lol. Sorry though! School has my full attention right now. You have to remember I'm only in highschool, so most of my time is taken up by school. But I still wanted to put out some content for you guys! **

**OH! I have a request for you guys! Will you check out my other story? It is the one with the Nelliel X Grimmjow pairing! I would love it if you review too! **

**Love ya'll!**

**~Coober**


	14. My Past Life Unfolds

**A/N: Hey there guys! A lot of you have favorited my story and it makes me so happy! Even when you review, it makes me want to put out more content for you guys! Thank you guys so much for tagging along with me this far. This is only the begining, well not literally... But the end of this series is nearing...sad, but inevident. I can't prolong it any further. I think we may have about two to four more chapters left. I'm not sure...it depends on how much I write in a single chapter. **

**But enough about that! Without further adou, I give you...CHAPTER 14! **

**Enjoy!**

****I DO NOT OWN BLEACH****

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ulquiorra's POV)<strong>_

What I see terrifies me. It hits me bone-deep.

Its her. The one from my past life. The one full of sorrow and agony. Her innocence ripped away from her. The one I vouched to protect, but failed.

My beautiful Hime-sama, holding a weapon to a man's throat, ready to kill on comand. Her hollow looks as if its begining to take over not only her mind, but her body and soul. It pains me to her like that. To see her old self once again.

I won't let her stain her hands in crimson.

I won't let her carry that burrden alone.

I won't...I can't.

Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes widen as he takes in the images before him.

"Is- Is that...Inoue?" He says in disbelief.

I shake my head. In a sence, it is her...but not the one you know and love now.

"But...how? Why?" Ichigo stammers.

I don't answer. If I do, he'll most likely want to kill me.

I am then snapped out of my thoughts by a single word.

"Monster!" The man spat.

My eyes widen in disbelief. In seconds she presses her sythe into his neck, almost breaking his windpipe.

"Orihime! _Enough!" _I yell.

In an instant she retreats, looking over shoulder. She looks so...innocent. Angelic. But her eyes tell a totally different story. They're full of sorrow, hatred, and confusion. She can't speak. Thats how it has always been for her. Holding her emotions in, never speaking out. All of her emotions were locked away in her eyes. They were like an open book, waiting to be read by someone, anyone.

"_Don't_." I say calmly while walking towards her.

Her body turns around, facing me.

I place my hand on top of her mask where her cheek would be...all I feel is a sudden surge of coldness envelop my hand.

Thats how it always was in the past with me. I never truly knew what it was like to feel warmth. Then a women with orange hair came and changed my entire life. She was back. I was given a second chance, is what I thought.

"It is because of the heart people feel pain and despair. But it is also because of the heart we feel emotions such as happiness, joy, euphora, and pleasure." I say, wiping away a stray tear.

The hollow in her was crying. All she had ever wanted, was to be told it was okay to feel. It was okay to have these emotions. It was that simple.

"Don't take the heart for granted, my love." I finish, kissing her forehead.

Her arms go limp and her sythe drops to the floor.

"I..." She says in a raspy hollow voice. _**(you guys know how Ichigo's hollow voice sounds?)**_

"I'm sorry..." She says in a defeated and weak voice.

I hold her tight in my arms, carresing her head.

Those words were so nolstalgic. She had repeated it so many times while I held her in my arms as she took her last breath.

I didn't want that image in my head ever again. Never.

"Shhh..." I coo in her ear.

"_Heh...heheh...ahaha.._**AHAHHAHAHAAHAA!**" The man bursts out in a fit of laughter, a crazy look in his eye.

"You can't control that monster for lo-"

I throw my sword, missing his head by a single centimeter.

"You ignorant fool. You know nothing. Therefore, let me be the one to inform you, all your dreams are to be thrown away. Speak that word one more time and I will not hesitate to rip out your throat." I retort, emotionless.

He shakes in fear, reaching for his sword. I see Ichigo in my perrifial vision take a step forward, hand on his swords hilt.

I raise my hand, stopping him.

"It's meaningless." I say, handing an emotionless Orihime to Ichigo.

I look him in the eye and he shakes his head, knowing what to do. He puts her head in his chest, covering her eyes. She doesn't fight back or disobey.

I take one last look at her and smile. I then grab my sword from the wall, pulling it from the concrete. The man is standing in front of me with a crazy smile, a tight grip on his sword.

"I shall show no mercy."

"Keh, you act like I'm the one who's going to die."

I sigh. He isn't going to make this easy.

I flashstep behind him, he has a delayed reaction. In a swift motion, my sword pierces through his chest, blood emerges from his mouth.

I pull my sword out and wip it to the right of me, blood flying off.

"I-I...saw this coming...but do you..really think this is..over?" The man said in a weak voice, coughing up blood between words.

Why did his words seem so familiar? Who was this man?

"Enough. Your existance holds no futher meaning. Its over." I said calmly, looking down upon the man.

Something about him irked me to no ends.

Within seconds, he stopped breathing. It was finally over.

I turned my attention to Captain Mayuri, who was now slowly clapping his hands.

"Well, that is quite disappointing. I thought my experiment would be the one to hand him his death." He said with a sadistic pout.

"Enough with that word. She is not an experiment. " I retort, walking back to Ichigo, bewilderment is obivious on his face.

I take her from his arms. She still has the hollow mask.

"She was experimented on? What the fuck Ulquiorra? I thought you were going to protect her!" Ichigo shouts, repulsed.

No matter. It is what she wanted. I wont deprive her of that. But deep down inside, I knew it was wrong.

"That is not what we should be worrying about right now. The task at hand is transforming Orihime back into her normal state of mind."

She looks emotionless, detactched from this world. What is going on in her mind right now? What battle is she fighting?

"What a turn of events! Hmmm...what is that?" Mayuri asks.

A hell butterfly?

Captain Mayuri's expression changed drastically. From joy, confusion, to nothing.

"Looks like I have to leave the fun for a while." He announced and with that he was gone, his assistant in toe.

I looked into her dull eyes. The sparkle was gone. Had she found out the truth from her hollow?

"What the fuck Ulquiorra?!"

"**Enough**." I demand.

The last thing I need is this fool yelling in my ear. How vulgar.

Instantly, he quiets, sensing the seriousness in my tone.

Return quickly, Hime.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Orihime POV)<em>**

Here I am. Back in this lonely world. So cold...so dark...so alone. At least I'm in a meadow of these flowers. But it doesn't help much knowing that they're black...

I am snapped out of my thoughts by the sudden sound of a girl sobbing. I turn in the direction of the noise and spot a girl...wait.

Is-is that me? My hollow self? Crying?

I was astonished. I slowly walk over to her crouching body.

"A-Are you okay?" I ask in a soft voice, not wanting to make the mistake of upsetting her.

"Its..him." She sobs.

"Who?"

"That man...he shares the same tears as us."

Ulquiorra?

"You mean, my husband?"

"Your...husband?"

"Yes..."

Her body suddenly stops shaking and stills for several seconds.

"He was the one." She says quietly, turning around.

Her face is emotionless, a single tear riding down her grey cheek.

"What do you mean he's th-"

"In a past life." She interrupts me.

"He saved me." My hollow self finishes.

What the hell is going on here? I'm so confused.

"I need to speak with him once more."

"Wait, we had an agreement-"

"Petty woman, do you not see what I am trying to do here?" She shouts.

I'm speechless.

"Obviously not. Let me enlighten you. We hollows share a past life...a terrible one. He was the only one who understood me when I was human."

"Wait, you were human?" I ask, interrupting her story.

She shoots me a glare.

"Every hollow and arrancar used to be human. But our past lives were full of sorrow, hate, pain and agony. Thats the whole reason we were made into hollows in the first place. We all shared these emotions."

I nod in response and sit down in front of her in the meadow of black flowers, listening intently.

"My past life as a human was shared with the one you call, Ulquiorra Ciffer. I was you. But the confusing thing is, we were reincarnated again. Seperatley. Our paths were destined to cross because we are one."

I was aghast. There were no words to describe what I was feeling. So, I sat there wide eyed and listened to her tale.

"I suppose I should tell you a little bit more about us. When I was human...I was a college student and lived in an apartment several blocks away from the school. It just so happened that Ciffer-san was my neighbor. He lived about four apartments down. At the time, I had a boyfriend and we lived together. It was all so perfect. But my dream was soon shattered. I was on my way home from school when I saw Ciffer-san sitting on the curb in front of our apartment building. He was covering his face with his hands, crying. I was stunned. I had never seen him cry, ever. So, I decided to walk up to him and ask what had happened. He told me, his wife had died while giving birth. His son had died as well. His eyes were so emotionless. It pained my heart to see him like that. I hung out with him often, comforting him. Over the weeks we began to get closer."

She took a deep breathe and smiled. But all to soon, that rare smile, vanished just as quick as it came.

"I came home one night and saw my boyfriend on our couch drinking. He was an alchohlic so it worried me. I took the bottle from his hand and thats where things got out of control. He started yelling at me, calling me a slut and accusing me of cheating. I was appalled at the very thought of it and slapped him. He grabbed my hand and pushed my body up against the wall. It was...terrible. I had never been so petfrified. I felt so small."

That...had happened to me? Does Ulqui know about this?

"He raped me that night. He did a lot of things to me that night. Once it was morning, I was out of there. I went to the only place I could. Ulquiorra's apartment. I knocked on his door with shakey hands. He opened the door slowly and what he saw startled him. His eyes soon filled with anger. Ulquiorra was outraged. He brought me into his arms and closed the door. I told him everything. His hands were in fists the entire time. He even tried to get up and go to my apartment saying he was going to kill the bastard that did that to me. I stopped him of course."

She took another deep breathe and sighed.

"I had never felt so alone that night. All I thought was, why? Why had this happened to me? What had I done so wrong to deserve this? I cried and cried, tears staining my cheeks. I cursed the Gods. Ciffer-san told me to stay with him for a couple weeks until I was ready to talk to the police and file a report. He was so kind. A single week. That was all we got. A single week of peace together. It ended all too soon. My ex-boyfriend found out I was staying with Ciffer-san and kicked down his door. I was shaking and crying. Ciffer-san held me, telling me it was going to be okay. But I knew he was wrong. My ex was drunk again. Once he kicked down the door and spotted Ciffer-san holding me, he was outraged. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ciffer-san. In a matter of seconds, I was in front of him. I had been shot. I would do anything for that man. Including, dying for him. I fell into his arms, blood everywhere. The police were there in minutes. I was fading in and out of consiousness. Ciffer-san kept telling me, "Its okay. You're okay. Don't worry." He was crying again. Soon, he snapped. "Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again! Please! Please!" It was painfull seeing him that way again. All I could say was, "Sorry. I'm so sorry." Two minutes later, I was gone. In a world full of grey skys and a meadow of black flowers. I was alone."

Silence. I was taking it all in.

"What happened to Ulqui?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure myself. Thats why when I was fighting alongside you against that man, I froze when I felt his presence. He knew it was me. You from our past life."

"Then-then why? Why hasn't he told me about my past life?! He knew it was me all along!" I shouted.

Emotions and pictures of my past life flooded my mind. I remembered everything. The pain, the loneliness, the heartache. It was all so real. Ulquiorra was right. The heart is the one that causes me pain.

I clutched my chest. My heart really hurt.

"He didn't want you to remember." She said simply.

"But-but you had been isolated her this whole time! You were abandonded..."

She smiled sadly.

"I wasn't alone for long. Our brother visited me quite often. When he was turned into a hollow, I was able to communicate with him. He told me stories and shared things with me I never knew. But he began to grow weak. His hollow self was taking over him. There was nothing I could do but watch. He didn't come back for a long time. Only once did I see him again. He seemed...at peace. Sora said he met me. He said I was human again. I was so glad. But that meant I was stuck here until you found me. It took you several years...Idiot woman." She pouted at the last sentence.

"Listen to me..." She started. "Do _**not **_take that man for granted."

I nodded. I would never do that. Ulquiorra was my whole world. He meant _everything_ to me.

"I beg of you, woman. Let me speak to him once more." She pleaded.

I smile.

"Of course. Its only fair since I made you wait this long." I chuckled.

She grinned and stood up. I did suit.

This was it. This was what needed the entire time. What I needed to feel whole again. I needed her. I needed to know the truth. I needed to know about the _real me_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...was it too confusing? I changed how we percieved hollows quite a bit. I hope you understood where I was coming from though! :D**

**We only have a few more chapters left... :C What do **_**you **_**think is gonna happen? Leave it in a review!**

**~Coober**


	15. In My Own World

**A/N: Hello there, my lovely readers! ;D How's your day so far? I hope it is going well for you! I currently have a lot on my plate at the moment...Actually, a lot is expected from me. It's hard having all this pressure on you. But nevermind my problems! I don't want to down your day or night, whenever your reading this.**

**This is chapter 15! Wow...it feels weird saying that. Its as if just yesterday I was writing the outline for the first chapter. I didn't even have this account to publish it on. O_O WOOOWWW. All I remember is jotting down a shit ton of ideas and just writing it. Some of it didn't even make sense! And my grammar was all over the place! You can see how far I've progressed since the first chapter. I'm thinking I shouldn't rewrite them and instead leave them as they are. It's a good reminder to others. It lets them know that everyone starts somewhere. I hope it encourages all you upcoming writers out there that are afraid to publicly post your stories. Don't be! Do what YOU love. **

**Love you all! ^.^**

****I DO NOT OWN BLEACH****

* * *

><p><strong>(Ulquiorra's POV)<strong>

"Kurosaki...I suggest you leave, _now_." I demand in an angry and annoyed voice.

This man is hovering over me like a hawk. Nevermind his bad hygiene...

"I just want to be sure Inoue is okay." He states, peaking over my shoulder at Orihime as she lays asleep on the bed.

After that whole incident, we reported to the head captain while Orihime was resting at the healing barracks.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your own wife?" I retort.

"Eh? Ah...EHHHHH?"

Did this moron really forget about his wife? Kamisama...

Suddenly, he runs out of the room abrubtly, slamming the door.

_Haru_. Don't think I've forgotten about you. We'll see you as soon as your mom gets better...

I turn my attention back to Orihime, snapping out of my thoughts. She's squeezing my hand.

"Hime...Can you hear me?" I ask softly.

"It's been a while since I've heard that nickname..." She says in a raspy, hollow-like voice.

She hasn't reverted back to her normal form yet...It's her hollow I'm talking to... No, thats wrong. It's her _past-self._

She slowly opens her eyes to reveal a bright turquoise color.

"I told her." She says simply.

"Is that...so?"

I didn't think the truth would be revealed so soon.

"Don't be so cold, Ciffer-san." She says, offering me a small smile.

Memories of my past life are all that fill my head. Her smile, her laugh, her bright eyes...how it was all stolen from her in the blink of an eye.

"Why...How?" I mummble.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask me that. But to be honest, I don't know that myself quite yet. It was really confusing. Meeting her...myself. I knew you'd meet her. Were you shocked when she didn't remember anything from the past?"

I stay silent...how could this be? If she was reincarnated, her memories should have went with her...wait, was she really reincarnated? Or..

"We were split. Somehow, her memories didn't make it with her when I was to be reincarnated. Was part of me deemed worthy by the Gods? Keh, who knows? Kamisama can be quite cruel."

"Kamisama, huh?"

Silence falls upon us. This situation is just too surreal.

"I've waited quite a long time to see you again...I have many questions for you."

I look her in the eyes. How long has it been? I thought I forgot about the past...

"How did you..." She begins.

"Die?"

She opens her mouth to speak but closes it soon after.

"Suicide."

She soon goes wide eyed. Emotions easily being displayed through her eyes. It had always been that way.

"Why...Why would you do that?!" She yells, tears welling up.

"Because...I loved you."

"Eh?...You...loved me?"

"Yes. The heart is a very powerful thing. You taught me that...**_Orihime_ **taught me that."

Tears poured from her soulfull turquoise eyes.

"I didn't want to live in a world where you weren't there, right beside me. It was too painful..."

"Ulquiorra...I-I'm sorry...I'm so...so sorry." She cried.

"Don't. Don't you dare speak those words. You are not to blame."

"Why did it end that way?! I never wanted to leave you! I never wanted to die at the hands of that man!" She screamed, chest heaving as she took in short, hard breaths.

Then, she abrubtly stopped crying...as if realization hit her.

"That man...he's still alive, Ulquiorra." She states, emotionless.

"What do you mean?"

"He was just like us...an arrancar. That man I fought...that was...him."

I was bewildered...speachless.

"You're...right. Why hadn't I noticed it sooner? The way he looked at you...as if he remember us...he wanted-"

"Revenge." She finishes.

"Ulquiorra. That man may not be dead. We have no idea what he is capable of..."

"I-"

Out of nowhere, she starts screaming in pain.

"**GAH**...**AHHHHHHHH**...He...found her! In the...**GUH**...**AAH**...other world!"

"What? What do you mean?! How do I help?!" I shout, holding her shoulders down as she shakes and screams.

It's painful...seeing the one you love in pain, countless times.

It _hurts._

She takes a deep breath and bites her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. Sweat drips down her pale face.

"You...need to help her...close your eyes...take my hand..and..Gah.._**remember**_!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Orihime POV)<strong>

It can get quite lonely here. This is how she must've felt, huh?

I start wandering around aimlessly, searching for something...someone. But who? Suddenly, a strong wind causes all the flowers in the meadow to sway, along with my hair and clothes.

"You..."

Why? Why now?

"My lovely Orihime-sama..Did you really begin to think I would just die that easily? Keh...You always were a bimbo."

I was shocked, afraid, speechless...The one I loved, the one I gave my all to in the past, the one who stabbed me in the back as soon as I turned around for a single second.

"I suppose you remember me now? How fantastic!" He says, throwing up his arms.

Suddenly, he was gone and deep chuckle was emitted from behind me.

"**GAH**..." I squealed, coughing up blood.

He...stabbed me...in the _back_?

He slowly pulled out his sword and pushed me to the floor so I was on all fours. I felt warm tears cascade down my cheeks.

"Why?" I ask quietly, in awe.

"Its only fair, dont'cha think?" He said with a grin. "I mean, you did the same to me in the past..._way_ in the past. How nostalgic."

Anger serged through my veins.

"I did no wrong!" I screamed, my throat now burning as if it was on fire.

Silence. I saw his shadow as he made his way in front of me. It was..._terrifying_.

"Even reincarnated, you stab me in the back. Why is it you repeat the same mistakes?" He said in a lower voice, his foot pushing my chin up so I looked him in the eyes. His dull, emotionless eyes.

"Even Kamisama gave you another chance, and you still chose _him_."

Him? Ulquiorra?

"I pitty you..." I retort, spitting blood all over his shoe.

Anger flickers in his lifeless eyes.

"What did you just say, you bitch?" He spat.

I grin. This man...is just as weak as he was before.

"You...are still the coward you were before."

He kicks my jaw and I land on my side.

_"Orihime!" _I hear a voice shout.

Sora?

_"Use me! I'm here for your sake! Remember! Don't let the past repeat itself once more..." _He finishes. Its as if I could see his bright smile.

I hear flowers crunch under his foot-steps as he nears me. Suddenly, my sythe appears in my hand and I'm behind him in a matter of seconds. I was a second too late because he ended up blocking it with his sword.

"Keh, you don't die easily, do ya'?" He asks with a grin.

I'm at my limit. I'm already starting to breath hard. I look at my shoulder where he stabbed me. It wont stop bleeding.

He pushes me back with such power and force, his weight easily beating mine. I anchor myself to the ground by digging my sythe into the ground. My vision starts to become blurry and I feel myself staggering. As I straighten my legs and stand up, my sythe in my right hand, he charges for me. His emotionless eyes looking into the depth of my very being.

Our weapons meet one another with a loud '_clash_.'

"Come with me, Orihime!" He yells, bringing his sword down on my sythe with enough force to break a boulder.

"Never...Thats like selling my soul to the Devil." I retort, pushing him back with the last of my strength.

"I don't think you have a choice, my darling _Hime-sama_."

"Don't you **dare** call me by that name!" I shout, anger flickering in my eyes.

I attack harder, faster. But all too soon, it comes to an end. My strength no longer there.

_**Weak**_..._**Vulnerable**_...You're still the same, Orihime.

My legs give out from underneath me and I fall to the ground on my knees. He makes his way towards me, putting his sword away.

"We could have had it all, Hime-sama. I could've made you happy if it weren't for that...that fucker! How could you stab me in the back?! HOW?!" He was seathing.

If I don't get away now, he'll really kill me...Please...Someone..._Help_. Just then, It was as if I saw a bright light. It's warmth enveloping my entire body...

I don't want to be left behind _in my own world_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BAHAHAHAHAAA! How cruel of me. ;D Tehehehe...Well, I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! ' U ' KUKUKUKUKUUU... **

**I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter! More will be revealed next time! **

**BTW: If ya'll didn't know...I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER STORY COMING UP! What pairing do you want to see? Lets vote! Here are your choices...**

**-Marshall Lee X Fiona**

**-Byakuya X Rukia**

**-Usui X Misaki**

**-Kirito X Asuna**

**-Tomoe X Nanami**

**-Kyo X Misao**

**-Sasuke X Sakura**

**Leave your vote in the review section or PM me! See you lovelies next chapter! Also, don't forget to check out my Neliel X Grimmjow series! Leave a review because they are greatly appreciated!**

**~Coober**


	16. Vanishing Nightmare

**A/N: Hey there, lovelies! I have returned with another chapter...this time, Haru and someone new is in it. I felt like since he had to be watched over, you guys may have been missing him. Well, here ya' go!**

****I DO NOT OWN BLEACH****

**ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>(Orihime POV)<strong>

Where...am I? I take a step forward and realize I'm in a house. Quite serene if you ask me. It feels so calm and homey...but where is everyone?

The house has a light feel to it, one with a lot of memories. I decide to search the house for people. I walk into what seems like the living room. It has a white comfy couch, a grey rug, a tv and a lot of calming pictures. Flowers are set in a vase on the coffee table in front of the couch. White flowers this time? I take notice of the many windows with light shining through them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a picture set upon a shelf. I walk towards it and grab it to inspect it. A little boy? Maybe six or seven years old? He kinda looks like...Haru.

I miss him...my little baby boy.

His raven hair is grown out to his collar with bangs slightly falling into his face, but not fully covering his big grey eyes. I then notice a little girl next to him...his sister maybe? She looks to be about five years old, maybe four? Her medium length, orange hair cascades down her petite body. Her eyes are what draws my attention though. They were a bright emerald green, the contrast of her hair making it pop even more. Both had the most radiant smiles. They must be really content with their lives.

One thing did concern me though...Where were their parents? I had seen no pictures of them yet.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from down the hall. Curious, I make my way towards the noise and end up at a door.

I slowly push the door open a reveal the two children from the picture, playing in the room together. They sense my presence and turn their attention to me. I stand there, not knowing what to do or say. I was a complete stranger who had invaded their home...would they scream and yell for help?

But no...none of that happened. The two children sat there and smiled. Like I was someone they had been waiting to see.

"Uh...Ummm, listen I-I didnt mean to intrude or anything I just-"

I was cut off by the little girl running up to me and giving me a big hug.

"Mommy! You're home!" She shouted.

I stood there, baffled. Mommy? What did she mean by that? Could she have mistaken me for someone else?

"W-What? I think you've got it all wro-"

Suddenly, the little boy stood up and pryed his sister from me.

"Hitomi-chan, what did Daddy just tell you before he left?"

Hitomi? What a perfect name for her. Hitomi means pupil of the eye, which is usuallly given to girls with beautiful eyes. How fitting.

"Mind my manners..." She pouted as her brother scolded her.

"I-It's fine, really!" I stammered.

The boy looked up at me, reading every part of my soul with his big grey eyes.

"Daddy told me to tell you not to baby her. That she needs to learn manners."

"Your Dad?" I asked, in a daze.

He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Yeah, ya' know, Daddy? Your husband? His name is Ulquiorra?"

I stood there, confused as hell. Was this...a dream? I'm guessing it is...and these are my children.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Hitomi asked me, concern written all over her cute face.

I smiled warmly and pinched her rosy cheeks.

"Of course I'm fine!" I said with a childish grin.

Both of their faces immediatley took on a relieved expression. This is a good dream, might as well go along with it.

Hitiomi grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the room, a joyfull expression upon her face. Her brother followed in suit.

We stopped in the living room and sat down on the couch. She ran to her room and came back 15 seconds later with a paper in her small hand.

"Mommy..." She mummbled shyly, handing me the paper.

"I-I made this for you today..." She stated quietly, twiddling her thumbs together.

They both looked at me with their soulfull eyes. I studied the paper in front of me. It was four stick figures with names above them. Mommy, Daddy, Haru, and Hitomi. Tears filled my eyes. We were all holding hands and had the brightest smiles upon our faces.

I realized something right then and there... This was what I had wanted all along. A family. I had been alone all my life and searched so desperatley for that attention I had been deprived of. I longed for it.

I felt like a lost soul wandering this big world, waiting for someone...anyone. It had been Ulquiorra this whole time. I yearned his warmth.

"Mommy, don't cry.." She cooed to me, holding my hand in her soft, small one.

I wiped away my tears and smiled.

"I love you guys so much, you know that?" I told both of them.

Haru nodded his head, a smile apparent on his face.

"We love you too." Haru told me, as he hugged me tightly.

I squeezed Haru tightly.

"O-Ow, Mommy!" He whined.

I released him and we all started laughing.

"So, where's Daddy?" I asked.

"He said he was going to be visiting an old friend today." Haru told me.

"He didn't say who?" I asked, bringing Hitomi into my lap.

"Hmm...what was his name?" Haru mummbled as he thought. "Ichigo? Something like that i believe."

"Ichigo, huh?" They must still be friends...I want to see him soon again.

"He said he'd be back really soon though!" Hitomi shouted, pushing both my cheeks together, causing me to have a fish face. She must've sensed my disappointment and wanted to reassure me.

I smiled warmly and kissed her nose as she held my cheeks together, lips still puckered.

"I'm fine, Hitiomi-chan. Don't worry about Mommy." I reassured her.

All too soon their smiling faces were begining to vanish. No..No! _I don't want to wake up_! I don't want to be **alone **again! My babies!

_You'll see them soon... _I heard a smooth, male voice coo to me. My brother? Sora nii-chan? Why is it that he's always there to pick me up when I'm down?

I want to see them again...surely I will, right?

* * *

><p><strong>(Ulquiorra POV)<strong>

This is Orihime's...mind? I observe the meadow before me. A meadow of black flowers, white sky, seems quite lonesome here.

In the distance, I spot a man looking down upon a woman with orange hair... _Orihime_!?

I flash step in front of her, pointing my sword to the man'sheart.

"What have you done with her?" I demanded, anger serging throughout my veins.

A deep chuckle emitted from the man's throat. Did he think this was funny?

"Quite frankly, I didn't even get to deliver the finishing blow. She fainted before I could...What a shame." He said nonchantly.

I look down at her bruised and bloody body...no...it was happening all over again. This man was going to kill her all over again, right before my eyes.

I directed my attention towards the man. My face emotionless, I flash stepped behind him.

"_Luz de la luna_."

He turns around right after I say that. I slash him across the chest with the green javelin, using it as a melee weapon. He cringes in pain and unseathes his sword, flash-stepping back a fair amount of distance. I'm not about to let him rest. I will show this man what _**true despair **_looks like.

"_Shinso, Ikorose!_"

It didn't even phase me. I seized his zanpakuto as it extended towards me. His face was is awe, he had been rendered speechless. I grabbed it and pulled it towards me. He came flying along with it. I flash-stepped right in front him, piercing through his stomach.

"GAHHH.." He coughed up blood onto my shoulder.

I withdrew my javelin and stood over him as his lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Fuck...you.." He cursed, blood spewing.

"True despair-"

"Wha..t?" He coaked in a husky voice.

"This is not even close to it. I did you a favor."

"Ea..t...shit..you bastard.."

"How vulgar. This is why you will always be trash in this life and the next."

He grinned.

"Grinning...an act of intimidation." I muttered, staring at his lifeless body as he took his last breath.

Then, he stopped. No breathing, no cunning grin, eyes closed. He had died. I sigh in relief and seath my sword.

"Hime.."

I flash-step to her and hold her bridal style in my arms. I analyze the situation. Her breathing is faint but its still there. Her face is bruised and she was pierced through her shoulder by his sword. Its bleeding profusely.

"I won't let this happen. Not again."

* * *

><p><strong>(Orihime POV)<strong>

I feel...warm? Safe? I awaken to be in the exact place I was left. In that cold, forlorn, crestfallen world I wanted so desperatley to escape. But its..._different _this time. This time, I see Ulquiorra looking into my eyes with his desolate, emerald ones. It breaks my heart to see him this way again...to be repeated again in the next life...how cruel the Gods are.

I raise my hand to his face and caress his cold cheek.

"Hime...I'm-I'm sorry. I feel as if I failed you." He says in a low, quiet voice.

"Shhh, Its fine now. You were not in the wrong. It was I. If only I hadn't came back...you wouldn't be feeling this heart ache. I'm sorry, Ulquiorra."

I spoke the truth. Even if it felt like knives to my heart...I didn't want to remember that pain we both bared.

"Orihime, never for a second think that way. I longed for you. I waited and waited...even until the next life, I waited. And you were returned to me. I don't want to take this heart for granted."

I smiled warmly. Suddenly, I felt as if someone had entered this world. It was my other half, hollow me. She stood there with a sad smile upon her face.

"I-I..."

I let go of Ulquiorra and set my shakey feet on the floor, and started walking towards her. She looked like a scared, lost child. When I got up to her, I took her in a warm embrace, a small smile apparent on my lips.

"It's okay...It's over now. Don't be afraid...I'm here. Come back to me...Please, I beg of you." I cried..

She wrapped her arms around me and nodded. Then a bright flash of light overcame us. What will become of me? Will I be the same? Will I still be able to see Haru and my future baby, Hitomi? I want to see them...I want to _live_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Were you confused? Even just a little bit? If you are, feel free to ask me any questions! Let me clarify something really quickly though. The man in black that recieved Gin's powers, was Orihime's abusive boyfriend in her past life. He later turned into a rouge shinigami and had met Gin and was trained by him once he gave him his zanpakuto. That's why he is able to use Gin's powers. He was reincarnated in another life because Orihime and Ulquiorra were. It was his soul mission/purpose to kill the people that caused him the most pain and despair. **

**Do ya' get it? I also didn't mention his name once because I thought it was better that way. Ya' know, to leave it to your guys' IMAGINATION... reference if you didn't catch that. ;D**

**REMEBER! Voting is still open! What pairing do you want to see?**

**-Marshall Lee X Fiona**

**-Byakuya X Rukia**

**-Usui X Misaki**

**-Kirito X Asuna**

**-Tomoe X Nanami**

**-Kyo X Misao**

**-Sasuke X Sakura**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 16! The next one may be the last one. Or the one after that. Its a ...SURPRISE.**

**Love you! **

**~Coober**


	17. Into the Future

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, your reviews have lifted my soul! I've been feeling quite down lately and if anymore stress was put upon me...I'd literally combust. Jk. But seriously though, you guys are amazing. I read what you guys said and I'm really trying to incorporate your feedback into the last , this is it! But, if you guys keep giving me ideas like this, THE SERIES WILL NEVER END! ;D But I love it. Sometimes I run out of imagination and seek your guys' guidence. C:**

**Thank you to all my supporters out there, even if it is a small amount! Love you!**

****I DO NOT OWN BLEACH****

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>His<em> POV)**

Its...dark here. Where am I? I-I want to leave...This isn't real. T-This is all a nightmare...yeah, thats right...a-a nightmare.

I stood up, searching the dark and eerie area. I then realized where I was..._**Hell**_. Dead bodies of the ones I once loved were laying everywhere. It was quite...disturbing.

Where the fuck am I?! What the hell is this fucking place?!

Family members and friends...all dead...just laying there, their lifeless bodies beaten and bruised. Blood was everywhere. Then...it got worse. I started hearing voices...just mummbles, but from then on, it exceled. Bloody screams of murder echoed throughout my head. I covered my ears and fell to my knees on the cold floor.

"M-MAKE IT STOP! P-PLEASE! JUST STOP!" I screamed...but nothing.

It kept going and going and going...until, an ominous presence appeared behind me. All my courage and bravery had left me right that second. I felt its large shadow looming over me, consuming me. I didn't dare turn around. The screams had stopped. It was nothing. Just pure silence...but to be honest, silence had been more terrifying than I once thought...I was just waiting for something to happen, anything. It was eating me _alive_.

"**KEHEHEHEHEHHH...HOW WONDERFUL. WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? A PUNY SHINIGAMI?...NO NO, YOU'RE MUCH MORE THAN THAT, AREN'T YOU?**" It said, voice as cold as the night and as eerie as nails on a chalkboard...something you'd imagine in your nightmares...

Silence...

**"ANSWER ME!" **It screeched. The ground shook at his angry words.

"Y-yes..." I said, voice trembling...wait, was I...crying?

Had this..creature terrified me to the point of crying?

**"KEH...YOU ARE WORTHLESS. DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?"**

Pause...

"_Hell_..." I quaked.

It chuckled menicingly...I could feel it's sinister smile burn through my skin.

**"REALLY NOW? HELL, YOU SAY?..." **It paused...it's grin probably widening. **"WELL THEN, WELCOME TO HELL."**

My breathing became heavy as something dawned upon me.

"W-will...I be here...forever?" I dared to ask.

**"FOREVER...HEH, HOW ABOUT AN ETERNITY? OR UNTIL THE NEXT 1,000,000 LIVES? HAHAHAHA!"** It joked around...but it wasn't funny...it was probably serious.

I felt the ground shake as it began walking...and stopped _** .me. **_It's hot breath right on my neck...I began to shake..my entire body began to convulse in fear.

This thing is gonna fucking kill me...

**"WHATS A MATTER? AFRAID I MIGHT...EAT YA'? AFRAID I MIGHT HURT YOU LIKE YOU HURT THAT POOR SWEET WOMAN? HMMMM, THAT ACTUALLY SOUNDS QUITE APEALLING TO ME AT THE MOMENT. MAYBE, I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, **_**RIGHT NOW**_**?" **It breathed its last word into my neck... my body began to shake uncontrolably.

"I-I.." I couldn't even say a single world, let alone think a single coherant thought.

Then...it started laughing. It's deep, demonic voice sending shivers down my spine. It's shadow started to grow bigger and bigger, until its size easily toppled over mine. I was terrified. I'll admit it...I was _fucking _terrified.

I didn't dare turn around. Images of dead bodies and blood started appearing. Fire, literally consuming my entire body until I was screaming bloody murder. I started breathing harder until I was sure I would pass out soon.

**"KEHEHEH, TURN AROUND WHY DON'T YOU? LIVE IN YOUR DEEPEST FEARS AND NIGHTMARES. **_**DO IT**_**."** It taunted me.

My body started moving on its own. Why was I turning around? Why was I so compelled to see what was beyond me? Then it occured to me...It wasn't me that was telling myself to turn around. It was him...It was controlling me. Forcing me to see what I burried long ago.

"W-wait...no.. NO..I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!" I pleaded, desperate.

But my body didn't stop. So slow it was agonzing, my body shifted, almost able to see what laid ahead. It just kept laughing...it's kackle like venom.

Then I saw it...lurking in the shadows.

It emerged from the darkness, yet it was like a shadow itself. Its eyes wide and crazy, devoid of emotion or life. Four horns on the top of its head. Its skin rough and sand-like. It's tail lay on the cold ground next to his clawed feet. It's teeth were like nothing I've ever seen before, like pointy daggers waiting to dig into flesh. There it stood, tall and decieving.

Its lips curved into a horrific grin.

**"WELCOME TO HELL." **It chuckled.

He wasn't the devil...he was something _far _worse.

* * *

><p><strong>(Orihime POV)<strong>

"Mommy will wake up soon, Haru." A voice said with such gentleness that I wanted to cry.

My eye lids felt heavy and my body ached. A flash of images swept through my head. My hollow self, Ulquiorra, the man that hurt me, my past life and my future life...

I slowly began to open my eyes. I was in a small room, laying down in a bed while  
>Ulquiorra was holding Haru, eyes full of love and sadness. Next to him was Ichigo, he was the first to notice I was awake.<p>

"Inoue...how are you feeling?" He asked, worry filling his brown eyes.

Ulquiorra's head shot up, clenching his jaw.

"I-I..." I couldn't speak. I swallowed, my throat felt as if it was burning.

"Shhh...don't speak Hime. We can wait until you're better. Rest, my love." Ulquiorra quickly intervined.

I shook my head like a disobediant child, tears escaping as they made their way down my cheek.

"I saw them.." I manged to say in a raspy voice.

Ichigo took this as his cue to leave and left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

"Who? Who did you see?"

"Hitomi and Haru." I smiled sadly. "B-but, they were gone when I woke up...I miss her."

"Who is Hitomi?" Ulquiorra asked, confusion in his emerald eyes.

He doesn't know...maybe I'll keep this to myself.

"No one." I smile.

He opens his mouth as if to speak but is interrupted by a cry. Haru.

"Haru.. my baby boy." I cry, extending my arms, no longer minding the pain.

Ulquiorra hands Haru to me gently. Oh how he's grown. I chuckle at his goofy smile.

"Just you wait...Mommy will get better real soon, then we can play all you want." I shout, kissing his chubby cheeks.

He giggles but all too soon, it ends. The pain is too much. I wince, his weight too much for me.

"Hime, don't over work yourself." Ulquiorra says, concern laced throughout his silvery voice.

He reaches over and takes Haru into his warm, protective arms. Oh, how I've longed for that embrace. I've waited literally my whole life until the next to be with this man. Tears well in my eyes as I welcome the sight before me. Ulquiorra smiling warmly at a giggly, yet sleepy Haru. They weren't tears of sadness, quite the opposite. They were tears of overwhelming joy.

Ulquiorra gazes at me with his deep emerald eyes. Those eyes that were once full of sadness and despair is now filled to the brim with love. He hasn't gone soft. No, not at all. He is still very strong and masculine. And he projects that quite well. It's just another characteristic I love about him.

He looks as if he's about to say something but closes his mouth, gets up and sets Haru into a basonette.

And for a very long while, I lay on my side staring into those beautiful eyes as he does the same, his strong hand gently caressing my cheek. But I didn't cry. Somehow, I felt as if I was done crying. Tears may come later on, but as of now, they were unneccessary.

"I'm so proud of you, Hime."

I smiled brightly at him.

"You came back." I whispered horsely.

He chuckled. "I came back for you. I will always return to you."

I used the last of my strength to sit up, wincing in pain but a smile still aparent on my face. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, his scent surrounding me, making me feel protected and safe.

_This _is where I belong.

He caressed my hair, kissing the crown of my head softly. He held me as if I would disappear and never come back. I assurred him I wasn't leaving by saying his name softly over and over again, until those were the words I fell asleep to. He was right by my side, through it all. He was my home and I would never leave him.

_This _is where I belong.

_This _is home.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilouge- (Ulquiorra P.O.V.)<strong>

Three years have passed since that fatefull day. I see a swollen Orhime waddle her way through the kitchen.

We decided to live our own life in the human world, where she felt was safe. Eventhough, I had some doubts about it being safe, I went along with it because I wanted her to be happy. If she's happy, then so am I.

I still rule Hueco Mundo but I spend most of my time here, unless it's an emergency or a meeting is in order. The arrancars seem to understand that.

Orihime is now seven and a half months pregnant with our second child. A girl this time. Hiitomi. Somehow, I feel as If I've heard that name before but can't quite recall.

"_Ulqui_~~~" She wines, stabbing a spoon into her ice cream.

"What is it?" I smile.

She never fails to put a smile on my face. Only she can do that.

"Am I fat?" She asks, shoving a spoonfull of ice cream into her mouth with her hand on her hip.

"Of course not." I lie. My grin widens.

Her grey eyes light up.

"Awee, how sweet of you to lie to me for my sake!"

I chuckle at her childness. I will never grow tiredsome of her, simply because she never fails to surprise me.

Suddenly, I see Haru peeking from behind the door. I narrow my eyes at him.

"And what do you think you're doing out of bed?" I say, dismay laced throughout my voice.

He hid back behind the wall, his big grey eyes peeking from behind the door-frame.

"Haru? What did Mommy tell you? You're sick! Get back to bed right now young man!"

Haru pouted, not moving from behind the door. My attention is now on the ice cream. Heh, reverse phycology was it? I pick up the chocolate ice cream and eat a spoonfull.

"I guess you wont be getting any ice cream if you dont listen to your Mother." I say, swallowing the ice cream.

I despise sweets.

Orihime's eyes widen in shock, but she then giggles.

"Y-yes, your Father is right. No ice cream for you." She says, trying to hide her smile and be serious. But, I know its hard for her. She must love seeing me endure this pain.

Haru widens his eyes and nods his head vigourously, running back to his room.

"How was that ice cream, hunny?" She smiles deviously.

"Delicious." I retort.

Orihime wobbles her way around the counter, over to me.

We just stand there, taking one another in. Her smile is so bright it gives me hope everyday. I still hear the demon inside me, dying to get out. Somehow, her touch, her scent, her smile keeps it at bay.

Her hand caresses my cheek. I nuzzle into it and kiss the palm of her hand.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" She asks quietly.

I chuckle into her hand.

"I will follow you into the next life if I have to." I reply.

"I bet you will." She grins.

I take her into my arms and kiss her softly, my arms around her protectively.

"You are my home, Ulquiorra." She whispers.

_You _are my home, Orhime. You will always be my home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well, the ride is over. I wanted to do them justice by making sure karma came back the man that hurt Orihime and Ulquiorra. Was it fit? I'm not sure. But, I'm glad I did it!**

**I'm sad this story has come to an end and that it took me so long to release, but school has been taking over my life. Ugh. I hate thinking about it.. -.-**

**BUT, this means I can now focus on my grimmXnel story and my oneshots. And who knows, maybe another series? I want to make a series of my own with OC's of mine. Waddya' think? (;**

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this series! Comment/review what YOU thought! :D**

**~Coober**


End file.
